


Calendrier de l'Avent

by Felicia_Vardya



Series: Spécial Noël [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Family Fluff, Fluff, Gen, M/M, calendrier de l'avent
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-01
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:08:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 25
Words: 11,870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27820516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Felicia_Vardya/pseuds/Felicia_Vardya
Summary: Recueil de drabbles & mini one shot comme calendrier de l'Avent spécial MCU.Sauf mention dans les notes aucun drabble ou one shot n'est lié. Des petits moment fluff.
Relationships: Bruce Banner & Clint Barton & Steve Rogers & Natasha Romanov & Tony Stark & Thor, Clint Barton & Cooper Barton, Clint Barton & Lila Barton, Clint Barton & Natasha Romanov, Clint Barton & Pietro Maximoff, Clint Barton & Pietro Maximoff & Wanda Maximoff, Clint Barton & Wanda Maximoff, Clint Barton/Laura Barton, Clint Barton/Loki, Gamora/Peter Quill, James "Bucky" Barnes & Steve Rogers, James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers, Loki/Tony Stark, May Parker (Spider-Man) & Peter Parker & Tony Stark, Peter Parker & Tony Stark, Peter Quill & Guardians of the Galaxy Team, Tony Stark/Stephen Strange
Series: Spécial Noël [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2040294
Comments: 133
Kudos: 11





	1. L'Avent

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Se déroule peut-être une semaine après [ce drabble](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27683306).

Lila et Cooper étaient surexcités. En même temps, le premier décembre voulait dire début du c _alendrier de l’Avent_ , donc du chocolat et ils étaient impatients. Les deux enfants avaient décidé de réveillé les trois adultes en fanfare. Cooper s’était occupé de réveillé Laura, plus en douceur que ce que Lila avait fait pour son père et Loki. La fillette avait débarquer dans la chambre comme une tornade et avait bondit sur le lit. Au premier rebond elle s’était retrouvée figée quelques dizaine de centimètre au dessus du lit.  
  
« Meeeeeh ! » Protesta la fillette en gigotant dans tout les sens. « Papaaaaa aide moi ! »  
  
« Loki libère la de ton sort. » Marmonna l’archer, le visage enfouit dans son oreiller.  
  
Loki regarda la fillette qui le regardait avec un air de chiot battu, puis, il la libéra du sort et elle retomba sur le lit. Lila s’assit et croisa les bras en fixant son père et le petit ami de son père avec un air boudeur.  
  
Clint soupira en comprenant que sa fille n’avait pas l’intention de bouger, il s’assit pour la regarder.  
  
« C’est bon on arrive. Descend rejoindre ton frère et Laura. »  
  
Avec un grand sourire Lila lui fit un bisou sur la joue avant de faire aussi un bisou à Loki avant de sauter en bas du lit pour courir rejoindre Cooper et Laura.  
  
« Et ne court pas dans l’escalier ! »  
  
Comme si elle allait écouter. Clint soupira en l’entendant dévalé l’escalier quatre à quatre. Franchement… sa fille aurait sa peau un jour.  
  
Ils finirent par descendre et rejoindre Laura et les enfants à la cuisine.  
  
« Réveil brutal ? » S’amusa Laura qui terminait de préparer le petit déjeuner.  
  
« Un peu. » Confirma Loki en s’asseyant à côté de Clint.  
  
« On pourra l’ouvrir quand le calendrier ? » Demanda Lila en fixant avidement ledit calendrier. Fait main, par Laura et Clint. Les enfants ayant été chassé dans leurs chambres le temps de la confection -pour éviter qu’ils ne mangent tout les bonbons-, quant à Loki il les avait aider, mais il avait surtout regarder.  
  
« Clint ? »  
  
L’archer soupira. Franchement. Lila le regardait avec un air de chiot battu, et Cooper imitait sa sœur, évidement.  
  
« Petits monstres. » Marmonna-t-il en attrapant le calendrier pour le tendre à sa fille, qu’elle puisse ouvrir la case du premier jour.  
  
La fillette distribua les chocolats avec un grand sourire.  
  
Un peu plus tard Clint regardait Lila et Cooper jouer dans la neige en grignotant finalement son chocolat -contrairement aux enfants, et à Loki, il ne l’avait pas manger tout de suite- quand Loki le rejoignit et enroula ses bras autour de se taille.  
  
« Je t’ai pas dit bonjour correctement au fait. » Souffla l’archer en se tournant à moitié pour l’embrasser.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 01) Avent [Défis festif]  
> Fandom du 11/08/2020 au 18/08/2020 : Marvel [Fandom de la semaine]  
> Mot du 10/07/2020 : Chocolat [Mot du jour]  
> Défi couple 433 : Loki/Clint Barton [Foire aux couples]  
> Dixième Baiser : Un baiser qui a un goût de chocolat [Le défi des baisers]  
> Célébrité du 08/09/2020 : Jeremy Renner [Célébrité du jour]  
> Lieu du 05/09/2020 : Planète Terre [Lieu du jour]  
> Personnage du 27/10/2020 : Loki [Personnage du jour]  
> Personnage 6 : Loki [Foire aux personnages]  
> ACTION 84 : Manger du chocolat [Foire aux folles actions]  
> Défi baiser 24 : Un baiser sur la joue. Contrainte : Doit être fait par un enfant [Foire aux baisers]


	2. Marché de noël

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Spéciale dédicace à [Luna](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunaQueen) qui aime le IronFrost et qui voulait quelque chose de tout chou ♥

_« Pour un un humain, tu es un être remarquable. »_ Avait dit Loki quelques mois plus tôt alors qu’il examinait certaines de ses inventions. Loki avait été jugé sur Asgard et condamné a expié ses crimes sur Terre, et il avait été installé à la Tour Stark. Loki venait squatter l’atelier pour échapper à Thor qui était, selon le sorcier, trop envahissant. Ils avaient commencé à discuter régulièrement. Tony prenant plaisir à jouer au professeur en expliquant les notions scientifiques qui échappaient à Loki, et Loki apprenait vite, c’était véritablement un plaisir de passer du temps avec lui.  
  
Puis, Tony avait décidé de faire découvrir les traditions terrestre à Loki. Sur un coup de tête. Et pour ça il avait embarquer les autres Avengers, et Thor -qui avait commencé à découvrir avec le docteur Selvig et Jane, mais qui avait encore beaucoup à découvrir-.  
  
C’est comme ça que le milliardaire avait embarquer tout le monde -ou presque, Bruce n’avait pas voulu tenter le diable, ou plutôt le Hulk- pour une sortie au marché de Noël. C’était bruyant et animé et la majorité des gens qui étaient là se retournaient sur leur passage, mais eh bien si le sourire de Loki était une bonne indication sur son appréciation du moment, Tony parierait qu’il aimait ça.  
  
Quand la neige s’invita, ils continuèrent de se balader sur le marché de noël, s’arrêtant parfois pour acheter quelque chose, ou pour goûter quelque chose -du vin chaud par exemple-. Tony laissa les autres prendre un peu d’avance et passa son bras autour des épaules de Loki. Puis, quand le soir commença à tomber, ils prirent la direction des voitures pour rentrer à la tour Stark, mais avant de laisser Loki monter dans sa voiture, le milliardaire l’embrassa. Ça faisait un moment qu’il en avait envie et il avait finit par décidé de jouer le tout pour le tout, quitte à se prendre une baffe. Ladite baffe ne vint pas, et ce baiser ne fut que le premier.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 02) Marché [Défi festif]  
> écrire un IronFrost tout chou (aka aucun n'est mort/ne meurt) [Cap ou pas cap]  
> Couple 38 : Loki/Tony  
> Prompt : "Pour un humain, tu es un être remarquable"  
> Mignonnerie : Tony fait découvrir une ou plusieurs traditions terrestre à Loki [Couple, prompt, mignonnerie]  
> Lion : Couple : Tony/Loki (Avengers) [Horoscope]  
> Couple du 11/07/2020: Tony Stark /Loki [Couple du jour]  
> Défi couple 290 : Tony / Loki [Foire aux couples]  
> Personnage 6 : Loki [Foire aux personnages]  
> Célébrité du 07/10/2020 : Tom Hiddleston [Célébrité du jour]  
> Fandom du 11/08/2020 au 18/08/2020 : Marvel [Fandom de la semaine]  
> ACTION 293 : Se promener au marché de Noël [Foire aux folles actions]  
> Lieu du 01/12/2020 : Le marché de Noël [Lieu du jour]  
> Mot du 11/10/20 : Neige [Mot du jour]  
> Défi baiser 114 : Un baiser sous la neige [Foire aux baisers]  
> Cent seizième baiser : Un baiser sous la neige [Le défi des baisers]  
> Dieu du 06/08/2020 : Loki (mythologie nordique) [Dieu de la semaine]  
> N - Noël [Alphabet des thèmes]  
> L : Loki [Alphabet des personnages]  
> Mignonnerie du 02/12/2020 : Vos persos se promènent au Marché de Noël [Mignonnerie du jour]  
> 235\. Vin [Si tu l'oses]  
> Vingt-deuxième défi de l'extrême : Combiner au moins 15 défis dans un drabble (max. 500 mots) [Défis de l'extrême]


	3. Neige

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Quand faire un bonhomme de neige vire à la bataille de boule de neige chez les Barton

L’hiver n’était pas réellement la saison préférée de Loki, la neige et le froid -même s’il ne le ressentait pas- lui rappelait ses origines qu’il avait haït pendant très longtemps, mais qu’il commençait doucement à accepter.  
  
Adossé contre le mur de la maison de Clint, Loki regardait l’archer faire un bonhomme de neige avec Lila et Cooper, les deux enfants avaient usé de la technique « yeux de chiots battus » pour faire craqué leur père afin qu’il les aide. Clint avait raison quand il disait « petits monstres », ils étaient adorables, mais ils usaient et abusaient de ce fait pour avoir ce qu’ils voulaient. Et du fait que Clint craquait très facilement quand ils demandaient quelque chose. De là où il était poster, Loki pouvait entendre Laura chantonner, elle devait être en train de préparé quelque chose pour le goûter des enfants.  
  
« Hey Loki, si tu venais avec nous au lieu de rester là à regarder ! »  
  
Loki fronça les sourcils et regarda Clint qui semblait en train de préparé une boule de neige.  
  
« N’ose même pas y songer. » Gronda le sorcier.  
  
Le sourire de l’archer s’agrandit et il envoya la boulet de neige, qui s’écrasa en plein sur le visage de Loki.  
  
Il avait vu les enfants jouer à ça, une bataille de boules de neige, mais il n’avait pas penser qu’il se retrouverait impliquer la dedans. Néanmoins... le sorcier eu un sourire. Puisque Clint voulait jouer à ça, ils allaient jouer, mais à sa façon.  
  
« Eh ! Interdiction d’… » Commença Clint trop tard, car plusieurs boules de neige façonnée par magie s’écrasèrent sur lui alors que Loki quittait la terrasse pour les rejoindre dans la neige.  
  
« Lokiiiii ! » S’exclama Lila en se jetant sur lui. « Tu fais équipe avec moi ? »  
  
Le sourire de Loki se fit presque carnassier, alors qu’il regardait Clint et Cooper.  
  
« Oh mais avec plaisir. »  
  
Ces quelques mots furent le point de départ d’une bataille de boule de neige épique dans le jardin de la propriété Barton, Loki n’hésitant absolument pas à utiliser ses pouvoirs de Jotunn pour que Lila et lui aient l’avantage.  
  
 _Finalement_ , songea Loki alors qu’ils retournaient vers la maison après la bataille avec Lila dans les bras, la fillette lui avait sauter au cou quand ils avaient gagner, _c’est pas si mal l’hiver_. Enfin, il fallait juste espérer que les trois humains n’attrapent pas de rhume.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jour 3 : Neige [Défi festif]  
> Balance : Personnage : Loki (Marvel) [Horoscope]  
> Thème 67 : Bataille de boules de neige [7 couples pour un thème]  
> Fandom du 11/08/2020 au 18/08/2020 : Marvel [Fandom de la semaine]  
> Couple du 01/12/2020 : Loki / Clint Barton [Couple du jour]  
> Mignonnerie du 27/09/2020 : A et B font un bonhomme de neige [Mignonnerie du jour]  
> Mot du 01/12/2020 : Bonhomme de neige [Mot du jour]  
> C : Clint Barton [Alphabet des personnages]  
> H - Hiver [Alphabet des thèmes]  
> Défi couple 433 : Loki/Clint Barton [Foire aux couples]  
> La première fois que je fais une bataille de boules de neige [Premières fois]  
> ACTION 202 faire un bonhomme de neige [Vol partiel ou complet d'un défi]  
> Personnage 137 : Clint Barton (MCU) [Foire aux personnages]  
> ACTION 273 : Faire une bataille de boules de neige [Foire aux folles actions]  
> Personnage du 27/10/2020 : Loki [Personnage du jour]  
> Lieu du 05/09/2020 : Planète Terre [Lieu du jour]  
> Célébrité du 08/09/2020 : Jeremy Renner [Célébrité du jour]  
> Dieu du 06/08/2020 : Loki (mythologie nordique) [Dieu de la semaine]  
> Soixantième drabble à l'infini : Clint/Loki [Drabble à l'infini]  
> 661\. Bonhomme de neige [Si tu l'oses]  
> Vingt-deuxième défi de l'extrême : Combiner au moins 15 défis dans un drabble (max. 500 mots) [Défis de l'extrême]


	4. Famille

S'il y avait bien une chose à laquelle May Parker ne s’attendait pas un soir de réveillon, c'était de voir Tony Stark lorsqu’elle alla ouvrir après qu’on ait sonner. Elle avait faillit lui claquer la porte au nez, même si elle était prête à accepter beaucoup de chose -que son neveu joue au super héros était déjà une grosse chose qu’elle acceptait sans sourciller parce qu’elle savait qu’il n’était pas seul- mais Tony Stark chez elle, un soir de réveillon ? Non, définitivement, elle n’était pas sûre de pouvoir accepter ça.  
  
Mais en croisant le regard de Peter alors qu’elle allait fermer la porte elle le laissa entrer. Peter l’aimait bien et malgré tout ses défauts -et May savait parfaitement que Stark en avait des tonnes- il veillait sur Peter et il faisait de son mieux pour empêcher le casse-cou qu’était Peter d’en faire trop, ajouter à ça le fait qu’elle voyait que Tony devenait une figure paternelle pour Peter au fil des mois qui passaient.  
  
Le repas s’était étonnement bien passé, et May avait été surprise de voir leur invité surprise -parce qu’il s’était imposé soit dit en passant- glisser deux paquets sous le sapin quand Peter avait eu le dos tourner.  
  
Tony n’avait jamais vraiment eu l’habitude des réveillons simple en famille, et ça lui plaisait. Beaucoup. Peut-être qu’ils devraient faire ça une fois avec le reste des Avengers, parce que au fond, ils étaient un peu comme une famille, non ? Mais découvrir ça avec son gamin et May, c’était agréable. Personne pour l’observer, pour juger, pour critiquer. Il pouvait être lui-même. C’était facile d’agir normalement. D’aider May a débarrasser la table, juste par envie de le faire.  
  
Ils étaient dans le salon de l’appartement, Peter commençait à somnoler. La bûche avait déjà été en partie finie. Et Tony discutait encore avec la tante de son gamin. Le milliardaire se figea légèrement quand Peter s’endormit, sa tête calée contre son épaule. Il croisa le regard amusé de May, et il bougea légèrement pour installé Peter plus confortablement.  
  
May s’éclipsa un moment et quand elle revint, elle ne put que sourire devant la scène, le milliardaire avait sombrer dans le sommeil. Elle attrapa un plaid et tâcha de recouvrir aussi bien son neveu que Tony. Non sans oublier de les prendre en photo avant. Ça leur ferait un joli souvenir de cette soirée.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 4) Famille [Défi festif]  
> Fandom du 11/08/2020 au 18/08/2020 : Marvel [Fandom de la semaine]  
> écrire une fic dans laquelle Tony s'invite à passer le réveillon chez Peter et sa tante à l'improviste [Cap ou pas cap]  
> ACTION 241 : Passer le réveillon en famille [Foire aux folles actions]  
> écrire sur une femme [Qui est-ce]  
> Personnage 112 : Tony Stark [Foire aux personnages]  
> Foire aux duos 26 : Tony Stark & Peter Parker [Foire aux duos]  
> Célébrité du 04/10/2020 : Tom Holland [Célébrité du jour]  
> Lieu du 05/09/2020 : Planète Terre [Lieu du jour]  
> Défi Sarah et Voirloup n°185 - Ecrire une scène de réveillon [Les défis de Sarah et Voirloup]  
> F - Famille [Alphabet des thèmes]  
> Mot du 04/12/2020 : Famille [Mot du jour]  
> P : Peter Parker [Alphabet des personnages]  
> La faune et la flore du 01/12/2020 : Le sapin [La faune et la flore du jour]  
> Mignonnerie du 22/11/2020 : A dépose un plaid sur B qui vient de s'endormir sur le canapé [Mignonnerie du jour]  
> écrire sur Tony [Vol partiel ou complet d'un défi]  
> Deux cent trente-quatrième drabble à l'infini : Peter Parker / Tony Stark [Drabble à l'infini]  
> Situation 70 : Un personnage A s'endort sur l'épaule d'un personnage B [1001 situation]  
> POP n°34 : Tony Stark -Milliardaire : écrire sur Bruce Wayne ou sur un personnage très riche [Collectionner les Pops]  
> Vingt-deuxième défi de l'extrême : Combiner au moins 15 défis dans un drabble (max. 500 mots) [Défis de l'extrême]


	5. Le plus beau des cadeaux

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [Pré Captain America - The First Avengers]

Quand Steve alla ouvrir la porte il ne fut pas surpris de voir Bucky. C’était le matin de Noël, il était très tôt, peut-être même trop tôt, mais c’était habituel. Bucky débarquait tout les matins de Noël depuis qu’ils se connaissaient. C’était leur petite tradition. Et tout les ans depuis qu’ils se connaissaient, Bucky lui ramenait un cadeau. Pas forcément un gros cadeau, mais un petit quelque chose. Steve regrettait souvent de ne pas pouvoir lui donner autant, mais Bucky lui disait chaque fois qu’il n’avait besoin de rien, et qu’il aimait juste le voir sourire et être heureux.  
  
L’appartement de Steve n’était pas très grand, le sapin n’était pas très grand non plus, et il n’avait pas énormément de décoration. Mais c’était chaleureux, et Bucky s’était toujours sentit comme chez lui, chez les Rogers. Avant... Maintenant aussi, mais maintenant il n’y avait plus que Steve.  
  
« Tu restes manger avec moi ? » Demanda Steve alors qu’ils étaient installé sur le canapé.  
  
« Évidemment. » Répondit Bucky en ébouriffant complètement les cheveux blond de son ami, qui ronchonna pour la forme.  
  
Le sourire de son meilleur ami était le plus beau cadeau qu’il pouvait avoir. Les cadeaux matériels il s’en fichait un peu, oui ça faisait plaisir, mais rendre son ami heureux était plus important. Et voir le regard de Steve s’écarquiller quand il découvrit le nouveau matériel de dessin qu’il lui avait offert valait tout les cadeaux du monde.  
  
« Bucky... tu n’aurais pas du, ça doit coûter une fortune. » Protesta Steve.  
  
« Je me fiche du prix, ce qui est important c’est que ça te fasses plaisir. »  
  
« Mais... je suis désolé mon cadeau n’est pas... »  
  
« Je t’arrête tout de suite, le plus beau cadeau c’est ton amitié. »  
  
Steve détourna le regard pendant que Bucky déballait son cadeau.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 5) Cadeau [Défi festif]  
> Fandom du 11/08/2020 au 18/08/2020 : Marvel [Fandom de la semaine]  
> B : Bucky Barnes [Alphabet des personnages]  
> écrire sur Bucky [Qui est-ce]  
> Lieu du 05/09/2020 : Planète Terre [Lieu du jour]  
> Célébrité du 09/11/2020 : Sebastian Stan [Célébrité du jour]  
> Personnage du 13/10/2020 : Bucky [Personnage du jour]  
> La faune et la flore du 01/12/2020 : Le sapin [La faune et la flore du jour]  
> Foire aux duos 118 : Bucky & Steve [Foire aux duos]  
> ACTION 247 : Faire un cadeau [Foire aux folles actions]  
> Défi de Sarah et Voirloup n°85 : Ecrire une scène pré-canon [Les défis de Sarah et Voirloup]  
> N - Noël [Alphabet des thèmes]  
> Mot du 10/10/2020 : Cadeau [Mot du jour]  
> Couleur du 26/08/2020 : Blond [Couleur du jour]  
> Situation 363: Vos personnages déballent les cadeaux [1001 situations]  
> Vingtième drabble à l'infini : Steve Rogers / Bucky Barnes [Drabbles à l'infini]  
> écrire sur un perso dont le prénom commence par S [Vol partiel ou complet d'un défi]  
> Titre du 14/11/2020 : Le plus beau des cadeaux [Titre du jour]  
> Vingt-deuxième défi de l'extrême : Combiner au moins 15 défis dans un drabble (max. 500 mots) [Défis de l'extrême]  
> 105\. amitié [Si tu l'oses]


	6. Réveillon à la Tour Stark

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jour 6 : Dieu/Déesse  
> [Ne prend pas en compte Thor The Dark World]

La soirée avait bien commencé.  
  
Pas de dispute entre Steve et Tony.  
  
Clint était sûr que c’était grâce à Bucky et à Stephen que les disputent leur étaient épargnées, par contre il ne voulait absolument pas savoir comment ils arrivaient à faire ça.  
  
Tout le monde était là, et devoir expliquer à Thor tout ce qu’il fallait savoir sur Noël n’avait pas vraiment été une partie de plaisir, parce qu’il ne voyait réellement d’intérêt à ça. Et okay c’était compréhensible, vu qu’un réveillon de Noël n’était pas grand-chose comparé aux fêtes et aux banquets d’Asgard. Sous le sapin il y avait des dizaines de cadeaux et Clint soupçonnait que Tony soit à l’origine de la majorité d’entre eux.  
  
C’est Clint qui repéra Loki en premier, le dieu était apparu comme ça, sans prévenir, et semblait perdu d’arrivé au beau milieu de ce qui semblait être une fête. La lueur verte autour de ses mains laissait présager qu’il avait envisager d’attaquer. Mais ça n’est pas l’arrivée de Loki qui l’avait fait se figer et s’arrêter de parler alors qu’il discutait avec Nat, c’était que Lila était près du dieu.  
  
« Clint ? Qu’est-ce que… ? » Elle suivit son regard et elle aussi écarquilla les yeux.  
  
« Mon frère ! » S’exclama Thor qui s’approcha de Loki sans remarquer que ce dernier était près à lancer un sort dont il avait le secret et alors qu’il allait prendre son frère dans ses bras, un sort le toucha et à la place du blond se trouvait un jeune chiot que Loki attrapa par la peau du cou.  
  
« Ça t’apprendra à ne plus tenter de me briser les côtes quand on se voit. » Gronda le dieu avant de coller Thor toujours transformer en chiot dans les bras de la petite fille qui le fixait avec un air pratiquement émerveillé.  
  
Tout autour les Avengers étaient figés, et cherchaient du regard une arme. Les deux sorciers du groupe -Stephen et Wanda- étaient prêt à utiliser leurs pouvoirs.  
  
A la base il avait voulu les attaquer. Mais il ne s’était pas attendu à se retrouver au milieu de cette petite fête. Et il ne s’était pas non plus attendu au regard de cette petite fille quand il avait transformer Thor. Les Avengers étaient tous désarmer. Ils étaient des cibles faciles. Bon sang il pouvait même prendre cette gamine en otage. Mais…  
  
Un rire le tira de ses pensées. En baissant les yeux il vit que Thor tentait de se défaire de la prise d’une petite fille. D’accord, il était transformer en chiot. Mais quand même. Il eut un léger sourire, affectueux, presque tendre.  
  
« Je donnerai n’importe quoi pour pouvoir montrer ça à Mère. »  
  
Le chiot dans les bras de la fillette se figea et le regarda avec un air horrifié.  
  
Cette remarque et le fait que le dieu ne semblait aussi menaçant qu’à son arrivée détendit un peu tout le monde. C’est Lila qui désamorça totalement la situation, en demandant à Loki s’il restait pour passer le réveillon avec eux.  
  
Étonnement Loki accepta.  
  
Par contre il refusa de rendre son apparence normale à Thor. Pour subir les grande claques dans le dos de son frère ? Ou pire que Thor le prenne dans ses bras et le serrer au point de manquer de lui briser une côte ? Non. Pas moyen qu’il le retransforme.  
  
Clint fusillait Loki du regard et marmonnait dans sa barbe, il était pratiquement sûr qu’à cause de ça, Lila risquait de lui réclamer un chiot pour son anniversaire.  
  
Et finalement, tout se passa bien. Le repas était excellent. La bûche l’était aussi. Et Loki se sentit étrangement à l’aise, alors même qu’il était entourer de gens qu’il nommait « ennemis » encore quelques heures plus tôt.  
  
Quand Loki se posta près d’une fenêtre, à proximité de Clint, alors que minuit approchait et qu’elle aurait du être couchée, Lila poussa une exclamation en montrant le plafond du doigt. Le regard noir de Clint changea de cible et se porta sur Tony qui leva les mains d’un air innocent.  
  
« Papa la tradition ! » S’exclama Lila.  
  
Non, mais attendez. Lila était en train de l’inciter à embrasser Loki ? Parce que c’était la tradition. Mais… Il croisa le regard de Nat’ et remarqua le sourire définitivement moqueur de son amie.  
  
« Lila à raison, la tradition Clint. »  
  
« Traîtresses. » Marmonna l’archer avant que Loki ne se rapproche de lui.  
  
Les applaudissements de Lila, suivit des aboiements furieux du chiot qu’était Thor furent les seules choses que Clint entendit quand le dieu l'embrassa.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Défis de l'Enfer de Dante :  
> Jour 6 : Dieu/Déesse [Défi festif]  
> Fandom du 11/08/2020 au 18/08/2020 : Marvel [Fandom de la semaine]  
> écrire sur Loki voulant attaquer les Avengers le jour de Noël, et qui se retrouve à partager leur réveillon [Cap ou pas cap]  
> ACTION 241 : Passer le réveillon en famille [Foire aux folles actions]  
> Balance : Personnage : Loki (Marvel) [Horoscope]  
> Lieu du 13/10/2020 : Tour Stark [Lieu du jour]  
> Personnage 112 : Tony Stark [Foire aux personnages]  
> Personnage du 27/10/2020 : Loki [Personnage du jour]  
> Foire aux duos 11 : Thor & Loki [Foire aux duos]  
> Célébrité du 08/09/2020 : Jeremy Renner [Célébrité du jour]  
> Couple du 01/12/2020 : Loki / Clint Barton [Couple du jour]  
> Défi couple 433 : Loki/Clint Barton [Foire aux couples]  
> C : Clint Barton [Alphabet des personnages]  
> Soixante neuvième baiser : Un baiser sous le gui [Le défi des baisers]  
> La faune et la flore du 01/12/2020 : Le sapin [La faune et la flore du jour]  
> Dieu du 29/09/2020 : Thor [Dieu de la semaine]  
> N - Noël [Alphabet des thèmes]  
> Couleur du 08/10/2020 : vert (green) [Couleur du jour]  
> Défi baiser 53 : Un baiser d'un dieu [Foire aux baiser]


	7. Sapin

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Se passe dans la timeline de [La Neige de Noël](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27843781). Avant le deuxième noël décrit dans l'OS (ui je sais que Peter n'est pas encore censé être là à cette époque, mais osef :innocent:).

Tony s’appuya contre l’encadrement de la porte pour regarder Peter montrer patiemment à Lila et Cooper comment confectionner des décorations faites maison pour le sapin de noël. Ces gamins étaient adorable. La première fois que Lila avait dit « tonton Tony » il avait été surpris, parce que franchement il ne s’y attendait pas, mais les deux enfants de Clint avaient décidé que Steve, Bruce, Thor et lui étaient leurs oncles.  
  
Bon ceci dit, de ce qu’il voyait là, les décorations n’étaient pas très habituelles. Mais visiblement ils en confectionnaient pour représenter les Avengers. De là où il était il voyait une guirlande en papier avec des marteaux et des éclairs qui devait représenter Thor. Une autre guirlande avec alternativement des bouclier et des petits drapeaux américain, ça c’était clairement Steve. Et là de ce que Tony voyait, ils étaient en train de confectionner une guirlande de papier rouge et or, qui devait probablement le représenter.  
  
Peter leva les yeux de ce qu’il faisait et lui adressa un grand sourire.  
  
« Tonton ! » S’exclama Lila. « T’as vu ce qu’on fait ? »  
  
Tony sourit et rentra dans le salon, il s’approcha des enfants et s’accroupit pour regarder ça d’un peu plus près.  
  
« C’est très bien. » Dit-il en souriant à Lila. « Je crois qu’on va avoir le plus beau sapin de la ville. »  
  
« Tu le décores avec moi ? » Demanda Peter en désignant le sapin qui pour le moment n’avait aucune décoration. Tony hésita un instant, il devait encore travailler dans son atelier -il n’y avait pas que les enfants qui préparaient des trucs fait main, il avait laisser libre court à son génie pour faire des cadeaux à tout le monde-, mais en croisant le regard de Peter il hocha la tête.  
  
« D’accord. » Il ne pouvait pas refuser grand-chose à son gamin. Surtout quand il empruntait la moue de chiot battu des Barton miniatures, aussi adorables soient-ils, ces gamins avaient fait fondre tous le monde et personne ne pouvait rien leur refuser. Tony blâmait totalement Clint pour ça.  
  
Et pendant que les deux plus jeunes continuaient de confectionner des guirlandes en papier aux couleurs (et aux symboles pour certains) des Avengers, Tony aida Peter à décorer le sapin. Et ce fut, bien évidemment, Lila qui mit l'étoile tout en haut du sapin. Une étoile très colorée puisqu'elle avait les couleurs de chaque Avengers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jour 7 : Sapin [Défi festif]  
> Fandom du 11/08/2020 au 18/08/2020 : Marvel [Fandom de la semaine]  
> écrire sur Peter qui décore le sapin de Noël à la Tour et qui s'arrange pour placer un peu de chaque Avenger dans les décorations (genre des guirlandes rouge et or pour Tony, un drapeau des USA pour Cap...) [Cap ou pas cap]  
> Lieu du 13/10/2020 : Tour Stark [Lieu du jour]  
> Célébrité du 04/10/2020 : Tom Holland [Célébrité du jour]  
> La faune et la flore du 01/12/2020 : Le sapin [La faune et la flore du jour]  
> ACTION 279 : Confectionner des décorations maisons [Foire aux folles actions]  
> Personnage 112 : Tony Stark [Foire aux personnages]  
> P : Peter Parker [Alphabet des personnages]  
> Mignonnerie du 06/12/2020 : Vos personnages décorent le sapin [Mignonnerie du jour]  
> Défi Sarah et Voirloup n°192 - Contrainte : Faire le sapin de Noël - 5perso max [Les défis de Sarah et Voirloup]  
> Mot du 07/12/2020 : Sapin [Mot du jour]  
> Foire aux duos 26 : Tony Stark & Peter Parker [Foire aux duos]  
> D - Décorer [Alphabet des thèmes]  
> Couleur du 17/08/2020 : Or [Couleur du jour]  
> Défi de l’extrême : Vingt-deuxième défi de l'extrême : Combiner au moins 15 défis dans un drabble (max. 500 mots) [Défis de l'extrême]


	8. Courses de dernière minute

Steve ronchonnait un peu en suivant Bucky dans les allées du centre commercial. Il avait été réveillé à l’aube par son ami qui avait oublié d’acheter un cadeau. Le blond s’était fait embarquer de force dans la quête au cadeau oublier. Certes, ça tombait bien parce que lui aussi avait oublier un cadeau. Mais il se serait bien passé du réveil en fanfare auquel il avait eu droit, parce que Bucky paniquait un peu de ne pas avoir de cadeau pour Wanda, et que comme Steve la connaissait mieux que lui il pourrait l'aider à trouver ce qu'il fallait.  
  
« Heureusement que Tony n’est pas là. » Marmonna Steve alors qu’ils arpentaient les allées, et franchement se rendre compte qu’ils avaient oublier des cadeau la veille de noël c’était pas vraiment l’idéal. Le centre commercial était rempli de gens qui faisaient des courses de dernière minute. Comme eux.  
  
« Pourquoi ? »  
  
« Il dirait _c’est à cause de votre grand âge que vous avez oublier ces cadeaux_. »  
  
« Est-ce qu’il aurait vraiment tort ? » Demanda Bucky en haussant un sourcil.  
  
« Parle pour toi, le plus vieux de nous deux c’est toi. »  
  
Ils continuèrent de se chamailler tout en cherchant les cadeaux qui leurs manquaient. Et évidemment, en passant devant un magasin de jeux, Bucky y entraîna Steve, et... ils perdirent du temps en observant tout ce qu’il y avait comme variété de jeux. Ce qu’ils n’avaient pas connu dans leur enfance. Les deux hommes passèrent près de deux heures à explorer les boutiques de jeux, et ils en sortirent avec plusieurs jeux et jouets pour les enfants qui vivaient à la tour, ah ils allaient être gâté les plus jeunes. Il ne leur restait plus qu'à trouver les cadeaux pour Wanda, et pour Sam, parce que c'était celui pour Sam que Steve avait oublier.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jour 9 : Courses [Défi festif]  
> Personnage du 13/10/2020 : Bucky [Personnage du jour]  
> ACTION 252 : Faire ses achats au dernier moment [Foire aux folles actions]  
> Thème 74 : Mon (ma) meilleur(e) ami(e) [7 couples pour un thème]  
> Lieu du 05/09/2020 : Planète Terre [Lieu du jour]  
> Fandom du 11/08/2020 au 18/08/2020 : Marvel [Fandom de la semaine]  
> Foire aux duos 118 : Bucky & Steve [Foire aux duos]  
> Vingtième drabble à l'infini : Steve Rogers / Bucky Barnes [Drabble à l'infini]  
> Célébrité du 09/11/2020 : Sebastian Stan [Célébrité du jour]  
> N - Noël [Alphabet des thèmes]  
> Mot du 10/10/2020 : Cadeau [Mot du jour]  
> Personnage 125 : Bucky Barnes [Foire aux personnages]  
> Situation 361: Vos personnages font les courses pour les cadeaux et se perdent dans les magasins de jeux comme des enfants [1001 situations**  
> S : Steve Rogers [Alphabet des personnages]  
> Défi Sarah et Voirloup n°196 - Votre perso a oublié une personne dans son compte des cadeaux et doit en trouver un à la dernière minute [Les défis de Sarah et Voirloup]  
> Défi de l’extrême : Vingt-deuxième défi de l'extrême : Combiner au moins 15 défis dans un drabble (max. 500 mots) [Défis de l'extrême]


	9. Bataille de boules de neige avec des Mini Avengers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Des Mini Avengers faisant une bataille de boule de neige tout simplement

La cours de l’école était relativement calme, Steve Rogers et Tony Stark étaient encore en train de se chamailler comme d’habitude. Les instituteurs avaient l’habitude. Il ne se passait pas un jour sans qu’ils ne se chamaillent. Pendant ce temps les autres enfants s’occupaient tranquillement. Du moins aussi tranquillement qu’ils pouvaient l’être. Vu les pouvoirs de certains de ces enfants.  
  
Et forcément tout dérapa.  
  
Il neigeait depuis plusieurs jours, et la couche de neige était assez importante pour que Loki et Wanda puisse sculpter divers animaux avec leur magie, mais elle était également assez importante pour que Tony attrape une poignée de neige et la façonne en boule.  
  
« Je te préviens que si tu lances cette boule de neige, c'est la guerre assurée. Tu es prév.... » Et paf. La boule de neige s’écrasa en plein visage de Steve. « Très bien, tu l'auras voulu. »  
  
La bataille commença doucement.  
  
D’abord juste entre Tony et Steve. Puis, Sam et Bucky se joignirent à Steve et Tony fut rejoint par Rhodey et Natasha.  
  
Quand une salve de boule de neige s’écrasa sur les sculptures des deux sorciers, la bataille prit une toute autre tournure. Elles venaient du côté de Tony. Alors, d’office ils rejoignirent le groupe de Steve. Et grâce à la magie ils se mirent à envoyer des dizaines de boules de neiges, alors que Tony criait que c’était de la triche.  
  
Et évidemment, l’implication des deux sorciers dans la bataille attira le reste du petit groupe. Clint et Pietro rejoignirent le groupe de Steve, ce qui n’était absolument pas étonnant. Tandis que l’autre camp voyait Thor, T’Challa -toujours un peu mal à l’aise par rapport à la neige-, Scott et Bruce les rejoindre.  
  
La petite bataille de boule de neige se transforma en grosse bataille. Chacun des deux groupes cherchait à gagner. Et pour ça, le groupe de Steve avait un net avantage. Entre Loki et Wanda qui n’hésitaient pas à utiliser la magie. Pietro qui confectionnait les boules de neiges à la chaîne. Et Clint qui touchait ceux qu’il visait sans effort. Oui, le groupe de Tony était mal barré.  
  
Mais au final ils seraient tous complètement trempé et auraient besoin d’un chocolat chaud, et de vêtements secs. Enfin au moins ils se défoulaient, et ils seraient probablement plus calme dans l’après midi. Moui. Il fallait l’espérer vu l’énergie qu’ils avaient tous.  
  
Et pendant ce temps là, bien à l’abri de la neige en train de tomber, Pepper comptait les points en compagnie de Peter et Shuri, ces deux là étaient trop petits pour jouer à ça pour le moment alors ils regardaient.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jour 10 : Boules (de neige, de Noël) [Défi festif]  
> Fandom du 11/08/2020 au 18/08/2020 : Marvel [Fandom de la semaine]  
> écrire sur une bataille de boule de neiges dans un UA où les Avengers sont une bande d'enfants (avec des pouvoirs ou non) [Cap ou pas cap]   
> Lieu du 05/09/2020 : Planète Terre [Lieu du jour]  
> Mot du 11/10/20 : Neige [Mot du jour]  
> CREATURE 38 : Sorcière [Bestiaire fantastique]  
> E - Ecole [Alphabet des thèmes]  
> Prompt du 02/11/2020 : "- Je te préviens que si tu lances cette boule de neige, c'est la guerre assurée. Tu es prév.... très bien, tu l'auras voulu." [Prompt du jour]  
> ACTION 273 : Faire une bataille de boules de neige [Foire aux folles actions]  
> Défi Sarah et Voirloup n°193 - Votre perso lance une bataille de boule de neige [Les défis de Sarah et Voirloup]  
> Mignonnerie du 10/12/2020 Vos persos font une bataille de boules de neige [Mignonnerie du jour]


	10. Un bonhomme de neige géant dans le salon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> J'ai craqué et bien comme il faut '-'  
> (Timeline de _La Neige de Noël_ )

Peter n'aurait jamais du passé une journée avec Morgan -la fille adoptive de Tony-, Cassie -la fille de Scott, le dernier ajout aux Avengers-, Lila et Cooper. Les quatre plus jeunes avaient voulu faire un marathon de film Disney, le Roi Lion (un et deux, même que le deux est meilleur que le un, dixit Cooper), la Belle et la Bête, la Planète au Trésor, Mulan et, pour le plus grand malheur de Peter, la Reine des Neiges.  
  
Il avait cette foutue chanson qui lui restait dans la tête, non pas _Let it go_ , la chanson d'Anna avec le bonhomme de neige. Il n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de la fredonner depuis le matin. Ça n'aurait normalement pas dû être un souci, mais il y avait Loki, et ce dernier l'avait entendu.  
  
Peter fixait désormais l'énorme bonhomme de neige trônant dans le salon, non définitivement il n'aurait pas dû accompagner les plus petits dans leur marathon Disney, et il n'aurait pas dû expliquer l'origine de la chanson à Loki. Ni demander à Jarvis de montrer une image de Olaf. Parce que c’était clairement un Olaf géant qui se trouvait dans le salon, inanimé mais géant. Au moins les plus petits étaient heureux comme tout, il ne neigeait pas encore sur New York cette année.  
  
« Bon sang pourquoi il fait... si froid... ? » Tony se stoppa net à l'entrée du salon, observant la scène quelque peu stupéfait.  
  
Clint qui arrivait derrière lui se stoppa aussi. Observant la scène d’un air critique.  
  
« Tu nous fais un remake de la Reine des Neiges, Loki ? » Demanda Tony.  
  
« En l'occurrence on a plutôt le _Roi des Neiges_ , Tony. » Non mais sérieusement, tout ça parce que Peter avait passé toute la matinée à fredonner la chanson d’Anna dans la Reine des Neiges. Et le pire dans tout ça était que Loki semblait définitivement fier de son coup.  
  
Loki les dévisagea pendant quelques secondes.  
  
« Vous êtes hilarants. » Dit Loki en agitant la main pour leur envoyer à chacun des boules de neiges dans la figure.  
  
« Eh non ! Pas de bataille de boules de neige dans le salon ! » S’exclama Tony.  
  
« On peut en faire une dehors... si m’sieur Loki veut bien faire de la magie. » Et Morgan regarda Loki avec une bouille de chien battu, définitivement empruntée aux Barton miniatures.  
  
« Pourquoi pas… » Loki afficha un sourire en coin en observant Clint et Tony. « Si les Avengers on assez de cran pour nous affronter vous cinq et moi. »  
  
Peter ouvrit la bouche pour protester, mais quatre bouilles de chien battu se tournèrent vers lui, et il accepta.  
  
« Hep minute Loki, pas moyen que j’accepte de faire cette bataille si je ne suis pas avec toi et les enfants. » Il connaissait bien Loki depuis qu’il étaient ensemble, et il était sûr que le dieu n’hésiterait pas à tricher.  
  
« Traître. » Marmonna Tony d’un ton faussement outré.  
  
« Quand la victoire d’une bataille de boules de neige est en jeu, j’assume totalement. » Rétorqua Clint en rejoignant Loki qui affichait un sourire en coin.  
  
« Okay... » Soupira Tony. « Allez enfiler des vêtements chauds pendant que sa majesté des neiges fait tomber la neige, j’appelle les autres. »  
  
« Sa majesté des neiges va t’ensevelir si tu continues Stark. » Répliqua Loki alors que les plus jeunes riaient.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jour 11 : Froid [Défi festif]  
> Fandom du 11/08/2020 au 18/08/2020 : Marvel [Fandom de la semaine]  
> écrire une fic dans laquelle Loki accepte pour faire plaisir à Peter de faire apparaitre un bonhomme de neige géant dans le salon de la tour Stark [Cap ou pas cap]  
> Lieu du 13/10/2020 : Tour Stark [Lieu du jour]  
> Mot du 01/12/2020 : Bonhomme de neige [Mot du jour]  
> Scorpion : Personnage : Clint Barton (Marvel) [Horoscope]  
> Dieu du 06/08/2020 : Loki (mythologie nordique) [Dieu de la semaine]  
> Couple du 01/12/2020 : Loki / Clint Barton [Couple du jour]  
> Défi couple 433 : Loki/Clint Barton [Foire aux couples]  
> P : Peter Parker [Alphabet des personnages]  
> Défi Sarah et Voirloup n°141 - Faire une référence à un fandom dans un écrit d'un autre fandom [Les défis de Sarah et Voirloup]  
> Personnage 6 : Loki [Foire aux personnages]  
> Personnage du 03/12/2020 : Clint Barton [Personnage du jour]  
> Célébrité du 29/09/2020 : Robert Downey Jr. [Célébrité du jour]  
> Foire aux duos 139 : Tony Stark & Clint Barton [Foire aux duos]  
> 987\. vêtements chauds [Si tu l'oses]


	11. Un repas pas si tranquille que ça

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ui j'ai aussi craqué pour celui là -je blâme le copc- spéciale dédicace à Loup pour la fin ♥.

Steve soupira, vouloir qu’ils soient réuni pour le repas du réveillon de Noël, à la tour Stark était _la pire idée_ qu’il avait pu avoir. Parce que c’était le bordel.   
  
Wanda papotait magie avec Loki, et ils étaient les plus calme du groupe étendu, étonnant quand on connaissait Loki. Ce dernier d’ailleurs n’était venu que parce que Clint lui avait demander, avec les yeux de chien battu signé _Barton_.  
  
Pietro et Clint s’étaient lancé dans un concours de sarcasme et c’était à qui parviendrait à cloué le bec de l’autre. Thor était celui qui parlait le plus fort, ce qui n’était absolument pas étonnant, et quand il ne discutait pas avec Wanda, Loki lui lançait quelques piques et remarques bien senties pour tenter de calmer les ardeurs du blond.   
  
Natasha et Sam étaient les deux autres les plus calme du groupe, bon Natasha passait la majorité du temps à fusiller Loki du regard -elle n’avait pas encore accepter que Clint et Loki soient ensemble et ça commençait doucement à agacer Clint, ce que Steve comprenait parfaitement- et à parler avec Sam.  
  
Bucky et Tony se chamaillaient, oui oui, ils se chamaillaient, depuis que le milliardaire avait accepter que _non ça n’était pas la faute de Bucky_ , ils s’entendaient bien. Mais ils se chamaillaient constamment, heureusement que ça n’était pas bien méchant. Le truc c’est que Steve avait l’impression d’être entre deux enfants de maternelle quand ils s’y mettaient. En tout cas, ils en avaient pratiquement le niveau mental quand ils étaient à deux et lancer dans leurs bêtises.  
  
En croisant le regard de Bruce, Steve comprit qu’il n’était pas le seul désespérer par l’attitude de la majorité du groupe. Un nouveau soupir lui échappa, non définitivement ça n’était pas l’idée du siècle. Et c’était sa pire idée. Heureux étaient Stephen -qui avait prétexter devoir aller à Kamar Taj pour échapper à ce repas et qui de ce fait abandonnait lâchement Tony\- et Peter -dont la tante avait prévu quelque chose-.  
  
Bon heureusement, ça n’avait _pas encore_ viré à la bataille de nourriture. Non parce que vu certains des énergumènes présents ça pourrait probablement arrivé.  
  
....  
  
Steve se baissa juste à temps pour éviter un projectile non identifier. Eh merde. Il avait penser trop vite. Bon sang... pourquoi est-ce qu’ils étaient tous de tels gamins ? Même les plus sérieux du groupe s’y étaient mit en plus. Plus jamais il n’insisterait pour qu’ils soient tous réuni, ou en tout cas, pas à la tour Stark.   


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jour 12 : Repas [Défi festif]  
> Fandom du 11/08/2020 au 18/08/2020 : Marvel [Fandom de la semaine]  
> écrire sur Steve qui veut absolument qu'ils soient tous réunis autour d'un repas et... bah juste tous les Avengers dans la même pièce quoi... le bordel [Cap ou pas cap]  
> CREATURE 38 : Sorcière [Bestiaire fantastique]  
> Balance : Personnage : Loki (Marvel) [Horoscope]  
> Lieu du 13/10/2020 : Tour Stark [Lieu du jour]  
> Célébrité du 12/10/2020 : Chris Evans [Célébrité du jour]  
> Personnage du 03/12/2020 : Clint Barton [Personnage du jour]  
> Personnage 112 : Tony Stark [Foire aux personnages]  
> Mot du 12/11/2020 : Repas [Mot du jour]  
> Dieu du 29/09/2020 : Thor [Dieu de la semaine]  
> B : Bucky Barnes [Alphabet des personnages]  
> N - Noël [Alphabet des thèmes]  
> Défi Sarah et Voirloup n°185 - Ecrire une scène de réveillon [Les défis de Sarah et Voirloup]  
> Couleur du 26/08/2020 : Blond [Couleur du jour]  
> Vingt-deuxième défi de l'extrême : Combiner au moins 15 défis dans un drabble (max. 500 mots) [Défis de l'extrême]


	12. Préparatif en famille

Quand il avait invité Wanda et Pietro à passer Noël -et donc le réveillon- chez lui, Clint s’était fait sauter dessus et avait eut droit a des câlins et des « oui oui oui » et des « merci ». Les jumeaux s’étaient attachés à lui, très vite, très facilement. Peut-être trop vite et trop facilement. Mais il s’était attaché à eux aussi rapidement. Clint voulait offrir aux gamins un réveillon qu’ils n’oublieraient pas, en famille, parce qu’ils faisaient désormais partie de sa famille même sans lien de sang. Quand Pietro lui avait sauver la vie et qu’il avait penser que le gamin était mort pendant quelques instants, il avait cru qu’il ne s’en remettrait pas. Mais Pietro avait survécu, de justesse, grâce à l’intervention de Loki. Honnêtement, l’archer avait été un peu sceptique au départ quand Loki avait été ramener par Thor pour effectuer sa peine et expier ses crimes. C’était grâce au dieu s’il n’y avait pas eu plus de morts en Sokovie.  
  
Sa relation avec Loki avait été très compliquée au début, ils avaient finit par trouver un équilibre, et ils étaient ensemble désormais. Il ne comptait plus les disputes et les engueulades qu’ils avaient eut après l’arrivée de Loki, C’était grâce à Tony qu’ils avaient réalisés que non ils ne se détestaient pas, ils étaient devenus amis. Et c’était à Noël, l’année précédente qu’ils avaient réalisés qu’il y avait plus que de l’amitié entre eux. Quand ils s’étaient retrouvés sous le gui et qu’il avait embrasser Loki.  
  
Clint s’appuya contre le chambranle de la porte pour regarder ses enfants et les jumeaux finir la décoration du sapin. Wanda utilisait sa magie pour faire voler Cooper et lui permettre de mettre les décorations plus haut sur le sapin.  
  
Pendant que Lila installait la crèche en compagnie de Pietro. C’était Laura qui avait instauré cette tradition quand Cooper était encore tout petit,et Lila la faisait découvrir à Pietro, qui suivait sans protester les instructions de la plus jeune.  
  
« Parfois vos traditions me rendent perplexe. » Marmonna Loki en regardant ce que faisaient les quatre plus jeune.  
  
« Tu ne disais pas ça l’année passée, sous le gui. » Rétorqua Clint en le regardant du coin de l’œil. « D’ailleurs tu n’as pas dit grand-chose ce jour là. »  
  
« Je ne me rappelle pas que tu m’aie laisser l’occasion de parler ce jour-là. »  
  
Clint sourit, non effectivement, il n’avait pas vraiment laisser à Loki l’occasion de parler. Mais au moins, ça avait fait avancer les choses.  
  
« Pas comme si tu t’étais plaint. » Clint rejoignit ensuite les plus jeune pour les aider à finir.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jour 13 : Crèche [Défi festif]  
> Fandom du 11/08/2020 au 18/08/2020 : Marvel [Fandom de la semaine]  
> écrire une UA dans laquelle Pietro survit et que Clint l'invite avec Wanda à partager son réveillon [Cap ou pas cap]  
> Lieu du 05/09/2020 : Planète Terre [Lieu du jour]  
> CREATURE 38 : Sorcière [Bestiaire fantastique]  
> Personnage 137 : Clint Barton (MCU) [Foire aux personnages]  
> Foire aux duos 154 : Clint Barton & Wanda Maximoff & Pietro Maximoff [Foire aux duos]  
> Personnage du 03/12/2020 : Clint Barton [Personnage du jour]  
> Célébrité du 08/09/2020 : Jeremy Renner [Célébrité du jour]  
> Scorpion : Personnage : Clint Barton (Marvel) [Horoscope]  
> W : Wanda Maximoff [Alphabet des personnages]  
> Mignonnerie du 06/12/2020 : Vos personnages décorent le sapin [Mignonnerie du jour]  
> Mot du 13/12/2020 : Crèche [Mot du jour]  
> Défi Sarah et Voirloup n°190 - Placer le mot Sapin [Les défis de Sarah et Voirloup]  
> ACTION 260 : Finir la décoration de sapin [Foire aux folles actions]  
> La faune et la flore du 01/12/2020 : Le sapin [La faune et la flore du jour]  
> Défi couple 433 : Loki/Clint Barton [Foire aux couples]  
> Couple du 01/12/2020 : Loki / Clint Barton [Couple du jour]  
> Dieu du 06/08/2020 : Loki (mythologie nordique) [Dieu du jour]  
> N - Noël [Alphabet des thèmes]  
> Vingt-deuxième défi de l'extrême : Combiner au moins 15 défis dans un drabble (max. 500 mots) [Défis de l'extrême]


	13. Un réveillon innoubliable

Loki avait tout préparé, il s’était occuper de la location du chalet -avec la complicité de JARVIS pour que Tony ne soit pas au courant de quoique ce soit-, parce qu’il était sûr qu’il parviendrait à convaincre Tony. Bon pour le moment c’était un peu mal partit. Tony n’était pas vraiment très heureux de l’idée. Pas envie d’être séparé de ses jouets, probablement. Loki avait juste envie de passer ce réveillon et du temps, juste en tête à tête avec son amant, loin de tout. Loin de New-York, loin de l’atelier. Il voulait profiter du calme de la montagne avec Tony.  
  
« S’il te plaît ! » Dit Loki, assit sur le bord de l’établi où Tony travaillait avant qu’il ne débarque pour lui exposer son idée et lui proposer de l’accompagner.  
  
Tony soupira. Pourquoi est-ce qu’il fallait que son amant le regarde comme ça ? Il allait craqué.  
  
« .... Bon, ok, d’accord ! » Oui, il était totalement incapable de dire non à Loki. Et le dieu en profitait trop.  
  
« Merci ! » Loki se pencha et l’embrassa. « Je t’aime ! »  
  
« Ouais, quand ça t’arrange. » Grommela le milliardaire d’un ton faussement boudeur.  
  
« Tu vas me brisé le cœur, chéri. » Rétorqua Loki avec un air et une pose dramatique.  
  
« Dramaqueen. » Ronchonna Tony.  
  
« Qui se ressemble s’assemble, amour. »  
  
Le dieu descendit de son perchoir et l’embrassa à nouveau avant de quitter l’atelier avec un sourire en coin.  
  
  
Quelques jours plus tard, ils étaient partit. Avec un chaton en prime. Cadeau de noël de Tony pour Loki. S’ils étaient rester à New-York, et donc à la tour, Tony aurait pu le cacher tranquillement jusqu’au 25, sauf que Loki avait voulu partir, du coup il avait eu le chaton à l’avance. Heureusement qu’il avait prévu autre chose.  
  
Loki les avait emmener dans ce petit chalet de montagne d’une simple téléportation, tout y était déjà prêt. Tony ne voulait pas savoir depuis combien de temps son amant préparait ça. Le chalet était chaleureux, bien décoré pour la période, un sapin, des guirlandes et tout ce qu’il fallait mais sans que ça ne fasse trop. Après s’être installé ils profitèrent des deux jours avant le réveillon pour alterné entre balade dans la forêt voisine et ne rien faire.  
  
Le sorcier avait vraiment tout prévu, jusqu’au repas qu’il avait préparer lui-même, avec un peu d’aide de Tony -qui l’avait surtout regarder faire en fait, en tentant de piquer dans les plats- et ils s’étaient installés par terre devant la cheminée pour réveillonner rien que tout les deux.  
  
« Loki. » Loki leva les yeux, les flammes de la cheminée se reflétaient légèrement dans ses yeux verts alors qu’il le regardait d’un air interrogateur. « Veux-tu m’épouser ? » Demanda Tony en sortant une petite boite de sa poche, il l’ouvrit pour dévoilé la bague. Le regard de Loki s’écarquilla, il s’était attendu à tout sauf à ça. Puis, sans réfléchir, Loki se jeta sur lui et l’embrassa. Et ça valait tout les « oui » du monde.  
  
Et au pied du sapin, le chaton leva les yeux de la guirlande avec laquelle il jouait pour les regarder pendant quelques secondes avant de recommencer à jouer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jour 14 : Guirlande Défi festif]  
> Fandom du 11/08/2020 au 18/08/2020 : Marvel [Fandom de la semaine]  
> écrire une fic dans laquelle Loki arrive à convaincre Tony de passer le réveillon en tête à tête dans un petit chalet de montagne, loin de tout, au coin de la cheminée [Cap ou pas cap]  
> Prompt d'amour 31 : « Je t'aime » [Prompt d'amour]  
> Prompt 120 : « Je t’aime. » [Prompt par millier]  
> Lion : Couple : Tony/Loki (Avengers) [Horoscope]  
> CREATURE 38 : Sorcière [Bestiaire fantastique]  
> Défi baiser 32 : Un baiser entre deux personnes du même sexe [Foire aux baisers]  
> Dialogue 97 : Personne A : S'il te plaît !  
> Personne B : .... Bon, ok, d'accord.  
> Personne A : Merci ! Je t'aime !  
> Personne B : Ouais, quand ça t'arrange. [Les dialogues de vos fanfictions]  
> Personnage du 27/10/2020 : Loki [Personnage du jour]  
> Dieu du 06/08/2020 : Loki (mythologie nordique) [Dieu de la semaine]  
> Couple du 11/07/2020 : Tony Stark / Loki [Couple du jour]  
> Défi couple 290 : Loki/Tony [Foire aux couples]  
> I : Iron Man [Alphabet des personnages]  
> ACTION 289 : Louer un chalet [Foire aux folles actions]  
> Personnage 112 : Tony Stark [Foire aux personnages]  
> Célébrité du 29/09/2020 : Robert Downey Jr. [Célébrité du jour]  
> La faune et la flore du 06/11/2020 : Le chat [La faune et la flore du jour]  
> Mot du 08/12/2020 : Guirlande [Mot du jour]  
> Lieu du 03/12/2020: Un chalet [Lieu du jour]  
> N - Noël [Alphabet des thèmes]  
> Défi Sarah et Voirloup n°198 - Ecrire une scène de demande en mariage [Les défis de Sarah et Voirloup]  
> ACTION 144 : Faire une demande en mariage [Vol partiel ou complet d'un défi]  
> Prompt du 11/07/2020 : "Veux-tu m'épouser ?" [Prompt du jour]  
> Situation 257 : A demande B en mariage [1001 situation]  
> Cinquante sixième baiser : Un baiser après une demande en mariage [Le défi des baisers]  
> Couleur du 08/10/2020 : vert (green) [Couleur du jour]


	14. Balade au parc et bataille de boule de neige

Central Park en plein hiver était magnifique, et la balade était agréable, ils avaient fait un arrêt pour acheter des marrons chaud à un des vendeurs ambulants aux abords du parc. Wanda et Lila marchaient devant et la plus jeune commentait tout ce qu’elle voyait, surexcitée elle adorait ces sorties. Elle adorait passer du temps avec sa « grande sœur » comme elle appelait Wanda, Cooper le faisait aussi d’ailleurs. Et ils appelaient Pietro « grand frère ». C’était mignon. Et les jumeaux adoraient ça, même si Pietro ronchonnait un peu de temps en temps il acceptait le surnom, et puis ça leur donnait vraiment l’impression de faire partie de la famille.  
  
Soudain, quelque chose s’écrasa dans son dos, Clint se retourna en entendant le rire facilement reconnaissable de Pietro et il se prit une boule de neige en pleine figure. Alors que Cooper et Pietro riaient. Heureusement ils étaient dans un coin un peu moins fréquenter du parc.  
  
« Vous voulez _vraiment_ jouer à ça ? » Demanda l’archer en fixant son fils et Pietro.  
  
Les deux garçon échangèrent un regard et virent ensuite Loki utiliser sa magie pour façonner des boules de neige. S’il n’acceptait toujours pas réellement sa nature, Loki n’avait plus aucun problème à se servir de tout ses pouvoirs, y comprit ceux de la race qu’il abhorrait un peu moins qu’avant.  
  
« C’est de la triche papa ! » S’exclama Cooper alors que son père venait de lui envoyer dessus une des boules de neige que Loki avait façonnée par magie.  
  
« Parce que t’allier avec Pietro qui est assez rapide pour esquiver mes boules de neige n’est pas de la triche ? »  
  
Le garçon ouvrit la bouche pour répliquer, mais une boule de neige venant de derrière atterrit sur Clint. Et une autre toucha Pietro qui fixa sa jumelle avec un air outré.  
  
« On veut jouer nous aussi ! » Lança Wanda avec un grand sourire, faussement innocent, la lueur rouge entourant ses mains signifiait qu’elle aussi utilisait sa magie.  
  
La bataille s’engagea, trois équipe de deux. Pietro n’hésitait pas à utiliser sa vitesse pour échapper aux boules de neige, ou pour aider Cooper à y échapper. Loki et Wanda n’hésitaient pas à utiliser leur magie. La triche était évidente. Mais les rires et les exclamations de joies des plus jeunes, quand ils parvenaient à toucher leur cible, faisaient oublier la triche.  
  
La bataille dura bien une heure, jusqu’à ce qu’un vent plutôt froid se lève et fasse frissonner Clint qui décida qu’ils avaient assez jouer et qui le fit comprendre à son compagnon. Loki hocha la tête et ils prévinrent les plus jeunes qu’il était temps d’arrêter -ils ne voulaient pas les voir tomber malade-. Ils étaient tous les six trempés, Loki arrangea ça avec un peu de magie, cependant une douche bien chaude une fois rentrer à la tour ne serait pas de refus. Lila attrapa la main de Wanda pour l’entraîner vers la sortie du parc, tandis que Cooper sautait sur le dos de Pietro qui grommela un peu avant de suivre les filles.  
  
« C’était amusant. » Commenta Loki alors qu’ils les suivaient plus calmement retournant dans une partie plus fréquentée du parc.  
  
« Évidemment que c’était amusant. » Répondit l’archer en attrapant la main de son compagnon, peu déranger par le fait d’être en public, il le regarda du coin de l’œil et haussa un sourcil. « C’est la première fois que tu faisais une bataille de boule de neige ? »  
  
Loki hocha la tête.  
  
Clint s’arrêta et l’attira vers lui pour l’embrasser, alors que la neige se remettait à tomber doucement au dessus d’eux. Quand il s’écarta, Clint souriait et il entraîna son compagnon vers la sortie de parc.  
  
« Rentrons, j’ai envie d’une bonne douche chaude et de boire un chocolat chaud. »

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jour 15 : Vent [Défi festif]  
> Fandom du 11/08/2020 au 18/08/2020 : Marvel [Fandom de la semaine]  
> Les contraintes de votre identité n°90 : Fandom Marvel  
> Perso : Hawkeye  
> Action : Rire  
> Situation /Mignonnerie : A fait une bataille de boule de neige avec B  
> Lieu : Parc  
> Nb chapitre : 1 [Les contraintes de votre identité]  
> Mot du 11/10/20 : Neige [Mot du jour]  
> Thème 67 : Bataille de boules de neige [7 couples pour un thème]  
> Personnage 137 : Clint Barton (MCU) [Foire aux personnages]  
> Foire aux duos 154 : Clint Barton & Wanda Maximoff & Pietro Maximoff [Foire aux duos]  
> Personnage du 27/10/2020 : Loki [Personnage du jour]  
> Q : Quicksilver [Alphabet des personnages]  
> Célébrité du 08/09/2020 : Jeremy Renner [Célébrité du jour]  
> H : Hiver [Alphabet des thèmes]  
> Scorpion : Personnage : Clint Barton (Marvel) [Horoscope]  
> Dieu du 06/08/2020 : Loki (mythologie nordique) [Dieu de la semaine]  
> Couple du 01/12/2020 : Loki / Clint Barton [Couple du jour]  
> Défi couple 433 : Loki/Clint Barton [Foire aux couples]  
> Mignonnerie du 10/12/2020 Vos persos font une bataille de boules de neige [Mignonnerie du jour]  
> Défi baiser 130 : Un baiser après une bataille de boules de neige [Foire aux baiser]  
> ACTION 298 : Recevoir une boule de neige [Foire aux folles actions]  
> Défi Sarah et Voirloup n°193 - Votre perso lance une bataille de boule de neige [Les défis de Sarah et Voirloup]  
> Couleur du 23/09/2020 : Rouge [Couleur du jour]  
> Fruit et légume du 06/12/2020 au 12/12/2020 : Le marron [Fruit et légume de la semaine]  
> La première fois que je fais une bataille de boules de neige [Premières fois]  
> Lieu du 17/10/2020 : New-York [Lieu du jour]  
> Cent seizième baiser : Un baiser sous la neige [Le défi des baisers]  
> Créature 38 : Sorcière [Bestiaire fantastique]


	15. Réveillon surprise

Steve avait passer l’après midi à cuisiner, pour Bucky, un réveillon surprise rien que pour eux deux, sans personne d’autre. Parce qu’il savait parfaitement que son ami allait fuir la tour Stark, parce que la période des fêtes faisait plus ou moins retomber en enfance quelques uns des membres des Avengers -Tony entre autres, qui était le plus intenable du groupe et le plus insortable soit-dit en passant- et que Bucky avait encore du mal avec toute cette agitation. Alors oui, il préparait tout ça en sachant que ça ferait une agréable surprise à Bucky. La décoration dans le salon était parfaite, moderne certes, mais avec une petite touche qui rappelait leur adolescence. Il mettait la touche finale à la bûche quand on frappa à la porte.  
  
« C’est ouvert ! » Lança-t-il, sachant parfaitement que c’était Bucky, il reconnaissait sa façon de frapper à la porte.  
  
Quand Bucky entra il se figea pendant un instant. Okay, ça honnêtement, il ne s’y attendait pas. Il avait l’impression d’être revenu des dizaine d’année en arrière, quand il débarquait le matin de Noël chez les Rogers pour offrir son cadeau à Steve.  
  
L’ancien soldat de l’hiver referma la porte et rejoignit la cuisine, il s’appuya contre le chambranle de la porte pour regarder Steve terminer.  
  
« Ça sent bon. » Dit-il en désignant le four dans lequel la dinde finissait doucement de cuire. L’espace d’un instant, en voyant que tout était prêt pour deux personnes, il songea que Steve attendait peut-être quelqu’un.  
  
« La recette de ta mère. » Répondit Steve en lui adressant un sourire, ce qui lui fit écarquiller les yeux, mais Steve ne le remarqua pas. « Pour la bûche c’est celle de ma mère. »  
  
« Tu... euh, tu n’attends pas quelqu’un ? »  
  
« Toi. » Steve haussa les épaules avant de se redresser. « Je te connais, je savais que tu fuirais la tour Stark pour venir ici. Alors voilà, surprise. »  
  
« Oh... » Bucky s’écarta et s’approcha de Steve, il le força à se tourner en douceur et il l’enlaça, enroulant ses bras autour de la taille de son ami, fermant les yeux en calant son front contre l’épaule de Steve, il sourit alors que le blond lui rendait son étreinte. « Merci. »  
  
Redressant la tête il observa Steve pendant quelques secondes, puis, sans réellement réfléchir à ce qu’il faisait il l’embrassa.  
  
Pendant un instant Steve sembla choqué, il ne s’attendait pas à ça, mais il finit par profiter du baiser en fermant les yeux.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jour 16 : Dinde [Déif festif]  
> Fandom du 11/08/2020 au 18/08/2020 : Marvel [Fandom de la semaine]  
> écrire une fic dans laquelle Steve décide d'organiser un réveillon surprise pour Bucky et lui ré apprendre à passer des moments doux et joyeux [Cap ou pas cap]  
> Lieu du 05/09/2020 : Planète Terre [Lieu du jour]  
> Personnage du 13/10/2020 : Bucky [Personnage du jour]  
> Couple du 27/06/2020 : Bucky / Steve Rogers [Couple du jour]  
> Cinquante neuvième baiser : Un baiser inattendu qui choque celui qui le reçoit [Le défi des baisers]  
> ACTION 253 : S’embrasser dans la cuisine [Foire aux folles actions]  
> Défi baiser 32 : Un baiser entre deux personnes du même sexe [Foire aux baisers]  
> Mot du 15/12/2020 : Dinde [Mot du jour]  
> S : Steve Rogers [Alphabet des personnages]  
> La faune et la flore du 09/12/2020 : La dinde [La faune et la flore du jour]  
> Personnage 125 : Bucky Barnes [Foire aux personnages]  
> Célébrité du 12/10/2020 : Chris Evans [Célébrité du jour]  
> Défi couple 285 : Steve/Bucky [Foire aux couples]  
> Préjugé 80 : Les garçons ne savent pas cuisiner [Cassons les préjugés]  
> C : Cuisiner [Alphabet des thèmes]  
> Vingtième drabble à l'infini : Steve Rogers / Bucky Barnes [Drabble à l'infini]  
> Défi Sarah et Voirloup n°188 - Ecrire une scène de cuisine [Les défis de Sarah et Voirloup]  
> Situation 247 : Un personnage A cuisine pour un personnage B [1001 situation]  
> Vingt-deuxième défi de l'extrême : Combiner au moins 15 défis dans un drabble (max. 500 mots) [Défis de l'extrême]


	16. Noël façon Peter Quill

Étrangement, la Terre lui manquait. Il ne s’en était rendu compte qu’après avoir rencontrer Ego, cet être ne méritait pas qu’il se réfère à lui comme étant son père, Yondu par contre malgré ses mauvais côtés et ses grognements et ses ronchonnements ainsi que les menaces de le manger avait été un père. Mais la Terre lui manquait, et surtout, il avait réalisé quelques jours plus tôt quelle période de l’année c’était sur Terre. Noël. Il ne se souvenait que trop peu, et probablement mal, de comment se passait Noël. Mais ça lui manquait. Tout lui manquait. Et bon sang, il avait envie de faire découvrir la Terre aux autres, il voulait leur faire découvrir les fêtes. Il aurait voulu faire découvrir tout ça à Yondu aussi.  
  
Il mit une journée à se décider. Et quand il rejoignit le reste de l’équipe son sourire fit frémir Gamora qui sentit venir le coup fourré.  
  
Et coup fourré il y eut.  
  
Puisqu’ils ne pouvaient pas rejoindre la Terre pour le moment -et qu’ils arriveraient trop tard pour Noël- eh bien Peter avait décider de fêter Noël sur le vaisseau. Et okay, il n’avait pas vraiment tout ce qu’il fallait. Mais il restait encore assez de temps _et_ ils avaient du ravitaillement à faire. Alors il en profiterai pour obtenir ce dont il avait besoin.  
  
« Non. »  
  
« Oh allez Gamora ! S’il te plaît ! »  
  
Elle le fusillait du regard, lui et cette tenue ridicule. _Mère Noël_ qu’il avait dit cet imbécile. Et puis quoi encore ? Il pouvait pas demander à Mantis ? Gamora était sûre que cette dernière dirait oui tout de suite, vu comment elle était surexcitée depuis que Peter leur avait expliquer ce qu’il voulait faire. Aucun d’entre eux n’avait comprit, mais Mantis était quand même surexcitée.  
  
Gamora croisa le regard de Peter. Elle détestait vraiment quand il faisait ses yeux là.  
  
« D’accord. » Soupira-t-elle.  
  
Et d’accord, elle devait avouer qu’elle avait envie de voir Rocket déguiser en _lutin_. Mais honnêtement ce costume que Peter lui avait trouver, un rouge vif en plus... un soupir lui échappa à nouveau quand son regard se posa sur la tenue.  
  
Peter parlait d’un sapin de noël et quand elle voyait son regard se poser sur le pauvre Groot -qui était encore petit- elle n’avait pas de doute quant au sapin de noël qu’ils auraient  
  
Gamora râlait, comme Rocket. Drax ne comprenait pas. Mantis s’était laissée gagné par l’enthousiasme débordant de Peter. Et Groot regardait tout ça, sans vraiment comprendre ce que Peter comptait lui faire.  
  
Quand le grand jour arriva, ils s’étaient poser sur une planète plus ou moins déserte où il n’y avait que peu de passage, et Gamora se sentait un peu mal à l’aise dans cette robe rouge avec les bords blanc. Et ce crétin qui lui disait qu’elle faisait une très jolie _Mère Noël_ , elle avait très envie de lui faire ravaler son sourire. Peut-être que voir Rocket déguiser en ce que Peter avait nommé un « lutin » était amusant. Et peut-être que Groot avec une sorte de guirlande lumineuse sur lui était amusant. Mais elle n’appréciait pas sa tenue.  
  
« Fait pas la tête Gamora ! Vient danser. » Lui dit Peter en l’entraînant avec lu.  
  
« Arrête ça. » Protesta-t-elle sans succès, d’autant plus qu’elle avait laisser ses armes dans le vaisseau. Rocket avait bidouiller quelques trucs pour diffuser la musique du MP3 où un truc du genre pour qu’ils puissent tous l’entendre. Peter y avait trouver des musiques de Noël.  
  
Quand une nouvelle chanson passa alors qu’elle s’était finalement prise au jeu et qu’elle se laissait guider, elle vit qu’il semblait troubler.  
  
« Un problème ? »  
  
« Ma mère adorait cette chanson. » Répondit-il. Oh il ne se souvenait pas énormément de grand-chose, mais ça, surtout la passion pour la musique de sa mère il s’en souvenait. Et la chanson _Last Christmas_ du groupe _Wham!_ était une des chansons que sa mère aimait beaucoup.  
  
Ils dansaient là sous les étoiles, elle habillée en _Mère Noël_ et lui en _Père Noël_ , heureusement il n’avait pas le vrai costume, que c’étaient des costumes fait un peu à la va vite. Et quand Peter l’embrassa, elle ne chercha pas à le repousser.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jour 17 : Étoiles [Défi festif]  
> Fandom du 11/08/2020 au 18/08/2020 : Marvel [Fandom de la semaine]  
> écrire une fic dans laquelle Peter décide de fêter Noël selon la tradition terrienne malgré l'incompréhension totale des autres Gardiens (Bonus si en plus il a des idées de déguisements idées genre Gamora en mère Noel et Rocket en lutin...) [Cap ou pas cap]  
> Mot du 16/08/2020 : Étoiles [Mot du jour]  
> G : Gamora [Alphabet des personnages]  
> Couple du 16/09/2020 : Star Lord/Gamora [Couple du jour]  
> N - Noël [Alphabet des thèmes]  
> Lieu du 26/09/2020 : en dehors de la planète Terre [Lieu du jour]  
> Célébrité du 18/11/2020 : Chris Pratt [Célébrité du jour]  
> Musique du 09/12/2020 : https://youtu.be/E8gmARGvPlI [Musique du jour]  
> Couleur du 23/09/2020 : Rouge [Couleur du jour]  
> Situation 177 : Un personnage A et un personnage B dansent sous les étoiles [1001 situation]  
> Deux cent soixante douzième baiser : Un baiser sous les étoiles [Le défi des baisers]  
> Défi baiser 36 : Un baiser sous les étoiles [Foire aux baisers]  
> Défi Sarah et Voirloup n°190 - Placer le mot Sapin [Les défis de Sarah et Voirloup]  
> CREATURE 68 : Groot (Marvel) [Bestiaire fantastique]  
> Thème 5 : Danse avec moi [7 couples pour un thème]  
> Défi couple 456 : Peter Quill/Gamora [Foire aux couples]  
> Personnage 151 : Peter Quill [Foire aux personnages]


	17. Petit papa Noël

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> J'ai craqué -encore- merci à Loup pour l'idée ♥  
> Et oui c'était pour Vendredi :eyes: je voulais l'écrire et le publier samedi mais j'ai eu mal à la tête toute la journée. Et voilà quoi.

La période de Noël rendait Loki un peu perplexe. Il comprenait les marchés de Noël, c’était agréable de s’y promener. Même si c’était un défi d’y aller avec les enfants _et_ Tony en même temps. Le milliardaire retombait littéralement en enfance à l’approche des fêtes. Ceci dit il n’y avait pas que lui, puisque les Avengers n’avaient pas tous eu de vraies enfances normales. Le sapin de Noël l’avait laisser un peu perplexe au début, mais ça avait été amusant de décoré celui de la tour Stark, qui était énorme soit-dit en passant. Il avait apprécier les batailles de boules de neige. Le calendrier de l’Avent avait été découverte sympathique. Par contres les chants de noël le laissaient toujours perplexe. Certains étaient sympa, il ne dirait pas le contraire. Même s’il n’appréciait pas plus que ça. Forcément, il n’y avait pratiquement que ça comme musique. Les Avengers parlant pratiquement tous plusieurs langues ils avaient diversifiés les langues des chansons.  
  
_Petit papa Noël  
Quand tu descendras du ciel  
Avec des jouets par milliers  
N’oublie pas mon petit soulier.  
Mais avant de partir  
Il faudra bien te couvrir  
Dehors tu vas avoir si froid  
C’est un peu a cause de moi.  
  
_« Qu’est-ce qui t’arrive Loki ? » Demanda Clint alors que le sorcier semblait s’être perdu dans ses pensées et ses réflexions. Et il avait les sourcils froncés depuis le début de cette dernière chanson. Les Avengers étaient tous rassembler dans le salon. C’était assez calme pour une fois.  
  
« Cette histoire de _père Noël_ me laisse dubitatif. »  
  
Okay, là pour le coup c’était Clint qui était dubitatif.  
  
« J’ai rien contre le principe, offrir des cadeaux aux enfants, les rendre heureux, tout ça. » Expliqua Loki. « Je sais qu’il n’existe pas... » Il haussa un sourcil en fixant pendant quelques instants les mortels, les enfants dormaient donc il n’y avait pas de risque qu’ils surprennent la conversation. « Mais un homme qui passe par la cheminée, même pour donner des cadeaux, je vois ça comme une effraction bon sang. »  
  
Un silence suivit sa déclaration, avant que Clint ne réprime difficilement un rire à la vue de l’air stupéfait de Steve. Et des autres. Dans un sens Loki n’avait pas totalement tort. Mais franchement, il n’y aurait jamais penser. En même temps comme quasi tout le monde dans ce salon le père Noël et tout ça, ça faisait partie de son éducation. Difficile à remettre en cause. Mais la réflexion de son compagnon ne l’étonnait pas du tout.  
  
Tony qui squattait à moitié les genoux de Stephen -il dormait à moitié en fait- se redressa, attrapa un coussin qui traînait sur le canapé et le balança sur Loki.  
  
« Hey ! »  
  
« Ta faute ! Merde je verrais plus jamais le père Noël comme ce bon vieux bonhomme qui distribue des cadeaux à cause de toi. » Se plaignit le milliardaire d’un ton boudeur.  
  
Cette fois Clint ne parvint pas à réprimer son rire. Et il se prit un coussin dans la figure.  
  
« C’est pas cool de se moquer des copains, Legolas ! »

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jour 18 : Chansons [Défi festif]  
> Fandom du 11/08/2020 au 18/08/2020 : Marvel [Fandom de la semaine]  
> Lieu du 05/09/2020 : Planète Terre [Lieu du jour]  
> 4 - Loki ne comprend pas trop en quoi c'est une bonne chose qu'un homme entre par la cheminée pour remplir les souliers des enfants (Petit Papa Noël), "C'est une effraction bon sang" [Les défis de Sarah et Voirloup]  
> Sagittaire : Couple : Loki / Clint Barton (Marvel) [Horoscope]  
> Mot du 17/12/2020 : Chants [Mot du jour]  
> Couple du 01/12/2020 : Loki / Clint Barton [Couple du jour]  
> Dieu du 06/08/2020 : Loki (mythologie nordique) [Dieu de la semaine]  
> Défi couple 433 : Loki/Clint Barton [Foire aux couples]  
> C : Clint Barton [Alphabet des personnages]  
> Personnage 6 : Loki [Foire aux personnages]  
> Personnage du 03/12/2020 : Clint Barton [Personnage du jour]  
> Célébrité du 08/09/2020 : Jeremy Renner [Célébrité du jour]  
> Créature 38 : Sorcière [Bestiaire fantastique]  
> N - Noël [Alphabet des thèmes]


	18. Comptines de noël

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merci à Loup pour l'idée encore ♥  
> Et oui c'était pour Vendredi :eyes: je voulais l'écrire et le publier samedi mais j'ai eu mal à la tête toute la journée. Et voilà quoi.

Les Avengers, plus Loki, étaient installé dans les canapé du salon. Ils avaient fait une « soirée ciné », dixit Tony. Il laissait Jarvis mettre un film, n’importe quoi, ils regardaient en commentant ou en se moquant des acteurs, ou du scénario, ou pour les plus observateurs du groupe comprendre ce qui allait se passer dans le film avant que ça arrive. Comme d’habitude Clint et Loki s’étaient installés sur le même canapé. Natasha était sur un autre canapé avec Cooper, étalé de tout son long, le garçon se servait de ses genoux comme coussin, et elle lui caressait les cheveux.  
  
Tony s’était étalé sur un autre canapé et Lila était venue s’installer avec lui, le meilleur tonton du monde avait bien droit à des câlins puisque Morgan avait décidé de s’installer avec Loki et Clint. Le sorcier avait eu un sourire railleur que Morgan les avait rejoint et avait annexé ses genoux. Sourire auquel le milliardaire avait répondu de façon très mature en lui tirant la langue. Steve et Bruce avaient échangé un regard à moitié blasé et à moitié amusé en observant les bêtises du dieu et du milliardaire.Le film avait rapidement été oublié au profit de discussion sans vraiment de sens puisqu’ils partaient souvent très loin, surtout quand Loki et Tony se chamaillaient. C’était devenu une habitude.  
  
Le silence avait finit par se faire alors qu’ils commençaient tous à somnoler à moitié. D’un geste négligent de la main Loki transforma un peu canapés et fauteuil pour qu’ils soient confortablement installés. Honnêtement, il n’avait pas envie de bouger, et accessoirement il n’avait pas envie de réveillé l’adorable petite princesse qui dormait sur lui. Ou peut-être pas, réalisa le dieu quand la petite voix de Morgan se fit entendre pour lui réclamé des comptines, de noël précisément. Ce qui figea le dieu alors que quelques uns des Avengers entrouvraient les yeux pour les regarder.  
  
« Tu sais que j’en connais aucune de ces comptines ? »  
  
La petite fille le regarda avec un regard de chien battu.  
  
« Menteur. » Souffla Cooper en ouvrant à peine les yeux quelques instants pour dévisagé Loki. « T’en a chanter une ou deux à Lila y’a quelques jours. »  
  
Lila, à moitié allongée sur le torse de Tony, hocha vivement la tête en réclamant qu’il chante. Cooper approuva aussi, évidement.  
  
Loki grommela un peu, ses joues devenant rouge alors qu’il était observer par tous le monde. Et même si Cooper n’avait rien dit, personne ne l’aurait cru. Vu que Noël approchait ils n’y avait que ça des chants de noël partout. Et Loki ayant une excellente mémoire n’avait aucun mal à les retenir quand il entendait ces chansons. Ronchonnant pour la forme, et parce que Cooper n’avait absolument pas hésiter à le balancer, Loki finit par accepter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jour 18 : Chansons [Défi festif]  
> Fandom du 11/08/2020 au 18/08/2020 : Marvel [Fandom de la semaine]  
> Lieu du 05/09/2020 : Planète Terre [Lieu du jour]  
> 4 - Loki ne comprend pas trop en quoi c'est une bonne chose qu'un homme entre par la cheminée pour remplir les souliers des enfants (Petit Papa Noël), "C'est une effraction bon sang" [Les défis de Sarah et Voirloup]  
> Sagittaire : Couple : Loki / Clint Barton (Marvel) [Horoscope]  
> Mot du 17/12/2020 : Chants [Mot du jour]  
> Couple du 01/12/2020 : Loki / Clint Barton [Couple du jour]  
> Dieu du 06/08/2020 : Loki (mythologie nordique) [Dieu de la semaine]  
> Défi couple 433 : Loki/Clint Barton [Foire aux couples]  
> C : Clint Barton [Alphabet des personnages]  
> Personnage 6 : Loki [Foire aux personnages]  
> Personnage du 03/12/2020 : Clint Barton [Personnage du jour]  
> Célébrité du 08/09/2020 : Jeremy Renner [Célébrité du jour]  
> Créature 38 : Sorcière [Bestiaire fantastique]  
> N - Noël [Alphabet des thèmes]


	19. Noël en famille chez les Avengers

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oui c'était pour le 19 *a du retard pour la publication*   
> Thème du 19 : Dépenses

_Une vraie bande de gamin_ , décida Steve en voyant le reste de l’équipe être pratiquement en train de trépigner d’impatience près du sapin, ils s’étaient tous assit par terre. Bon sang. D’accord, Tony, Clint, Natasha et Bruce avaient l’excuse de ne pas avoir eu la meilleure enfance qui soit. Une enfance dorée n’était pas forcément une enfance heureuse, lui avait dit Tony quelques semaines plus tôt.  
  
Quant à Thor et Loki -le blond avait ramené son frère sur Terre après que Odin ait puni Loki sa magie était plus ou moins bloquée et il devait réparer ses erreurs- eh bien ils ne connaissaient pas Noël avant. Loki globalement faisait le boulot d’un agent du SHIELD, la magie en plus. Rien de plus, rien de moins. Thor avait juste exiger qu’il vive avec lui et les Avengers. Il profitait des moments plus calme pour embêter Clint, qui protestait et râlait plus pour la forme qu’autre chose. Et parfois, Loki s’alliait avec Clint et Tony pour embêter Steve, le soldat était très facile à embêter.  
  
« Vous êtes de vrai gamins. » Soupira le soldat.  
  
En parfaite synchronisation, Loki, Clint et Tony lui tirèrent la langue. Comme les gamins qu’ils étaient par moment. C’était probablement l’effet de Noël, ou de l’hiver.  
  
« Viens t’installer avec nous au lieu de ronchonner, papy. » Lança Tony en levant les yeux au ciel.  
  
Steve soupira à nouveau en s’installant avec eux.  
  
« Vous êtes quand même des gamins. »  
  
« Et on assume, Steve. » Lui dit Clint en haussant les épaules. Vu l’enfance quelque peu pourrie qu’il avait eue, il estimait qu’il avait bien le droit de suivre Loki et Tony dans leurs bêtises de temps en temps. Bon, s’il devait être honnête avec lui-même, il était plus souvent le premier à suivre Loki dans ses bêtises.  
  
« Mais vous savez que normalement les cadeaux c’est pas avant minuit ? » Demanda Steve alors que Tony commençait la distribution.  
  
« Le temps que Tony distribue tout ça il sera plus de minuit quand on les ouvrira. » Dit Natasha en haussant les épaules.  
  
Et effectivement quand la distribution fut terminée, il était plus de minuit.  
  
Le déballage des cadeaux commença. Et Steve fut le premier à ouvrir un des cadeaux de Tony, il fronça les sourcils.  
  
« On avait pas décidé d’un budget pour les cadeaux ? » Demanda le soldat en fixant Tony.  
  
Le milliardaire lui adressa son sourire le plus innocent. Oui, okay, le cadeau qu’il avait acheter pour Steve explosait totalement le budget qu’ils avaient mit en place pour les dépenses des cadeaux de Noël. Et okay, en fait c’étaient les cadeaux de _tous_ le monde. Et il n’était absolument pas désolé.  
  
« Tony. » Gronda Natasha.  
  
« J’ai exploser le budget et alors ? » Grommela le milliardaire en croisant avec l’air aussi boudeur qu’un gamin de cinq ans à qui on disait « non tu ne peux pas aller jouer dehors, il pleut ». « Si je ne peux pas utiliser mon argent pour faire plaisir à ma famille, cet argent ne me sert à rien. »  
  
Les regards s’écarquillèrent. _Sa famille_. Okay, au fond ils auraient du s’y attendre. Parce qu’ils agissaient comme une famille au fond. Des taquineries, des chamailleries. Et oui, certains étaient plus proches que d’autres. Clint et Natasha par exemple, il n’y avait qu’à les voir faire des messes basse par moment, ou se comprendre sans avoir besoin de se parler. Et puis Thor et Loki qui retrouvaient doucement leurs liens fraternels, que Thor ait hurler sur Odin en apprenant que Loki n’était pas son frère de sang et qu’il ait prit la défense de son petit frère avait aider à ce qu’ils retrouvent leur relation.  
  
« Mais tu sais Tony, tu n’es pas obligé de dépenser des sommes folles pour nous. » Souffla Bruce en observant son cadeau. Oui, il était toucher. Oui, Tony et les autres étaient devenus une famille.  
  
Tony se contenta de hausser les épaules.  
  
« L’argent je m’en fiche, si ça peut vous faire plaisir à tous. » Ils allaient arrêter de ronchonner oui ? C’était son argent il en faisait ce qu’il voulait, flûte quoi. Ils étaient enquiquinant à la fin.  
  
« Oh franchement, ils sont super les cadeaux de Tony. Arrêtez de ronchonner. » Grommela Clint, Loki s’était appuyer contre son épaule autant pour regarder les autres que parce qu’il était curieux de voir les autres cadeaux de Clint et aussi pour l'embêter mais il ne réagissait pas beaucoup, l’archer leva les yeux. « Comme si vous vous attendiez pas à ce que Tony fasse explosé ce foutu budget, sérieusement. »  
  
Les autres échangèrent des regards. Oui, au fond, Clint n’avait pas tort. Ils auraient du s’y attendre.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fandom du 11/08/2020 au 18/08/2020 : Marvel [Fandom de la semaine]  
> les Avengers mettent en place un budget commun pour s'offrir des cadeaux pour Noël, sauf que Tony le fait exploser en achetant un truc super cher pour qui tu veux (ça peut très bien être pour eux tous) [Cap ou pas cap]  
> Lieu du 13/10/2020 : Tour Stark [Lieu du jour]  
> Situation 363: Vos personnages déballent les cadeaux [1001 situations]  
> ACTION 264 : Déballer ses cadeaux [Foire aux folles actions]  
> Mot du 10/10/2020 : Cadeau [Mot du jour]  
> Alphabet des Personnages B : Bruce Banner [Alphabet des personnages]  
> Célébrité du 08/09/2020 : Jeremy Renner [Célébrité du jour]  
> Personnage 6 : Loki [Foire aux personnages]  
> Personnage du 21/12/2020 : Tony Stark [Personnage du jour]  
> F - Famille [Alphabet des thèmes]


	20. Jeux dans la neige & tempête

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pour le 20 xD  
> Thème : Anges  
> On peut dire que ça fait partie de la timeline de _La Neige de Noël_

La journée avait bien commencé, Lila et Cooper avaient fait découvrir à Fenrir et Sleipnir -qu’Odin avait enfin libéré et qui avaient à la grande surprise des humains des formes humaines- les plaisir des jeux dans la neige. Ils avaient passé toute la matinée à jouer dans la neige, faire une bataille de boule de neige, faire des anges dans la neige aussi, essayer de manger des flocons. Et ils avaient aussi jouer une bonne partie de l’après midi, ils étaient infatigables.  
  
Jörmungandr avait observé ça avec amusement en compagnie de son père et de Clint, et ils n’avaient pas hésiter à les prendre en photos. Techniquement, Sleipnir était plus vieux que lui, mais Slei avait passé tellement de temps sous sa forme d’étalon qu’il s’était perdu en lui-même. C’était la même chose pour Fenrir il s’était aussi perdu en lui-même après tout ce temps passé sous sa forme de loup. Lui par contre avait eu la « chance » d’être exilé sur Midgard heureusement il maîtrisait déjà ses transformations.  
  
Le serpent de Midgard savait parfaitement que l’archer envisageait sérieusement de débarquer sur Asgard pour dire sa façon de penser à Odin, il était tout à fait d’accord et avait très envie de l’accompagner, principalement pour veiller à la sécurité du compagnon de son père et pour assister au spectacle avec du pop corn, oui oui voir Odin se faire engueuler par un mortel serait du grand spectacle. Il devrait probablement partager avec sa grand-mère.  
  
Mais le temps s’était gâter, la neige avait commencer à tomber de plus en plus fort, et finalement, ils avaient à peine eut le temps de faire rentrer les plus jeune que la tempête avait totalement éclater.  
  
Clint avait préparé du chocolat chaud pendant que les plus jeune se réchauffaient et prenaient chacun une douche. Pendant qu’ils buvaient leur chocolat chaud Fenrir babilla sur la « bataille de neige » qu’ils avaient fait. Puis, Loki poussa les enfants a aller faire une sieste. Quand Clint alla voir s’ils dormaient, il trouva Lila en train de serrer un loup dans ses bras tout en dormant, Sleipnir avec Cooper étaler sur lui, et Jörmungandr endormit près d’eux. Le lit avait probablement été agrandit avec la magie par Jör’. C’était adorable. Clint sortit son téléphone de sa poche et les prit vite fait en photo.  
  
Il redescendit et se laissa tomber sur le canapé devant la cheminée, Loki vint le rejoindre et s’installa contre lui. L’archer expliqua rapidement à son compagnon comment il avait trouver les petits ce qui fit sourire le sorcier. Avant qu’Odin ne le sépare définitivement de ses enfants -Fenrir était encore tout petit et apprenait à peine à contrôler ses transformations à l’époque- ils avaient tous le temps fait ça, dormir ensemble quand c’était l’heure de la sieste.  
  
Loki finit par s’endormir contre lui et Clint l’embrassa sur la tempe en fermant les yeux aussi. Ça n’avait pas été très difficile d’accepter les enfants de Loki, ils étaient adorables et tellement curieux. Ils étaient perdus aussi, mais ça vu ce que Loki et Jörmungandr lui avaient expliqué c’était normal. Clint finit par s’endormir aussi, bercer par la respiration calme et tranquille du dieu confortablement installé dans ses bras.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fandom du 11/08/2020 au 18/08/2020 : Marvel [Fandom de la semaine].  
> Sagittaire : Couple : Loki / Clint Barton (Marvel)  
> Situation : Un personnage A et un personnage B se retrouvent coincé dans une école, une voiture, un chalet etc pendant une tempête de neige. [Horoscope]  
> Lieu du 05/09/2020 : Planète Terre [Lieu du jour]  
> Défi couple 433 : Loki/Clint Barton [Foire aux couples]  
> Couple du 01/12/2020 : Loki / Clint Barton [Couple du jour]  
> L : Loki [Alphabet des personnages]  
> Célébrité du 08/09/2020 : Jeremy Renner [Célébrité du jour]  
> Personnage 6 : Loki [Foire aux personnages]  
> Personnage du 03/12/2020 : Clint Barton [Personnage du jour]  
> Mot du 10/12/2020 : Ange [Mot du jour]  
> CREATURE 37 : Fenrir [Bestiaire fantastique]  
> Trente neuvième baiser : Un baiser sur la tempe [Le défi des baisers]  
> Défi baiser 22 : Un baiser sur la tempe [Foire aux baiser]  
> Défi Sarah et Voirloup n°218 - Ecrire une scène avec des enfants [Les défis de Sarah et Voirloup]  
> ACTION 35 : S’endormir sur un canapé [Foire aux folles actions]  
> 662\. Bataille de neige [Si tu l'oses]


	21. Bataille de boule de neige.... ou pas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pour le 21  
> Thème : Hiver

Ça n’est qu’après avoir découvert ses origines que Loki avait comprit pourquoi il appréciait autant le froid, l’hiver et la neige. Il avait eu énormément de mal à accepter ce qu’il était, en même temps le découvrir, puis, se retrouver entre les sales pattes de Thanos et de l’Autre n’avait pas aider à ce qu’il s’accepte. L’attaque sur Midgard non plus. La punition avait été étonnement douce de l’avis de Loki, il avait juste été envoyé sur Midgard pour réparé les dégâts causer par l’attaque. Oh certes, sa magie avait été en partie bloquée pendant un temps. Étonnement court. Visiblement, Odin avait apprit de ses erreurs. La correspondance régulière que Loki entretenait avec Odin l’aidait. Même s’il refusait de l’appeler « Père » encore à l’heure actuelle. Les humains avaient été étonnement prompt à pardonner, surtout Clint, ça l’avait surpris. Beaucoup.  
  
« Je le déteste. » Marmonna Clint en regardant Loki qui était dehors avec juste un jean et une fine chemise sur le dos.  
  
« C’est pas trop ce que tu disais hier. » Lâcha Tony d’un ton presque innocent, s’attirant un regard interrogateur. D’accord, plusieurs regards interrogateurs. « Hier soir devant la porte de ta chambre. »  
  
Le milliardaire eu le plaisir de voir l’archer détourner le regard totalement gêner. Vu l’heure qu’il était quand Tony avait surpris Clint et Loki, ils n’avaient pas du penser qu’ils se feraient surprendre. Tony ne savait pas depuis quand ça durait, et au fond il s’en fichait. Ils étaient des grands garçons, ils savaient ce qu’ils faisaient.  
  
« Et alors ? » Demanda Clint en se reprenant. « Je fais encore ce que je veux avec qui je veux. »  
  
« J’ai hâte de voir ce que tu feras face à Thor. »  
  
Clint lui lança juste un regard noir avant de remettre à observer Loki. Thor voulait voir son frère heureux, alors il ne dirait rien, n’est-ce pas ? De son poste d’observation l’archer vit justement Thor envoyer une boule de neige sur Loki. Forcément, il n’avait aucune chance d’entendre ce que le blond disait, mais il lisait sur les lèvres.  
  
  
  
« Une bataille de boules de neige mon frère ? » Demanda Loki avec un sourire en coin.  
  
« Oui. »  
  
Le sourire de Loki s’agrandit et il agita vaguement la main, il n’avait pas envie de jouer à ça et de toute façon il n’aimait pas ce genre de jeu, et il maîtrisait désormais plutôt bien ses pouvoirs de Jotunn. En quelques secondes, Thor se retrouva enseveli sous un tas de neige. Et Loki retourna à l’intérieur sans se départir de son sourire.  
  
« Pas très sympa pour ton frère. » Fit remarquer Clint amusé en regardant Thor essayer de se dépêtrer de l’énorme tas de neige sous lequel il était enseveli. Heureusement qu’il était un dieu. Enfin, ceci dit, il allait sûrement avoir bien besoin d’une douche bien chaude.  
  
« Ça lui apprendra, il sait que je n’aime pas jouer à ça. »  
  
« Au moins on saura qu’on ne doit pas essayer de t'entraîner dans une bataille de boule de neige. » Dit Tony qui regardait les tentatives de Thor également.  
  
« Ça c’est juste pour Thor, je sais qu’il ne risque pas grand-chose. Avec vous par contre, je serais plus gentil. »  
  
« C'est rassurant. »

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> écrire une fic dans laquelle Thor provoque Loki dans une bataille de neige et que ce dernier l'ensevelit littéralement en échange [Cap ou pas cap]  
> Fandom du 11/08/2020 au 18/08/2020 : Marvel [Fandom de la semaine]  
> Thème 67 : Bataille de boules de neige [7 couples pour un thème]  
> Lieu du 13/10/2020 : Tour Stark [Lieu du jour]  
> ACTION 273 : Faire une bataille de boules de neige [Foire aux folles actions]  
> Défi couple 433 : Loki/Clint Barton [Foire aux couples]  
> Célébrité du 08/09/2020 : Jeremy Renner [Célébrité du jour]  
> Foire aux duos 11 : Thor / Loki [Foire aux duos]  
> Personnage 112 : Tony Stark [Foire aux personnages]  
> Mot du 11/12/2020 : Hiver [Mot du jour]  
> L : Loki [Alphabet des personnages]  
> Dieu du 29/09/2020 : Thor [Dieu de la semaine]  
> Couple du 01/12/2020 : Loki / Clint Barton [Couple du jour]  
> Sagittaire : Couple : Loki / Clint Barton (Marvel) [Horoscope]  
> Personnage du 03/12/2020 : Clint Barton [Personnage du jour]


	22. Noël en famille chez les Barton

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pour le 22  
> [Post l'ère d'Ultron]

Après Ultron, Clint avait voulu arrêter, quitter les Avengers. Et au début, ça avait été. Jusqu’à la naissance de Nathaniel. Au final, Laura en avait eu marre de le voir régulièrement tourner en rond comme un lion en cage. Il avait tenter de protester. Parce qu’il s’occupait des enfants, de la ferme, mais pas moyen. Elle l’avait envoyer retrouver le reste des Avengers. Quand il avait raconter ça à Natasha en rejoignant le QG, son amie avait éclater de rire et moqueuse, elle lui avait dit que Laura avait raison. Pour le coup, Clint avait faillit bouder.  
  
Mais il s’était réintégré à l’équipe facilement et il entraînait Vision, Sam, Rhodey et Wanda avec Steve et Natasha. Même s’il travaillait plus avec Wanda qu’avec les trois autres, il s’était très vite et très facilement attaché à elle. Et la réciproque était vraie. Il rentrait régulièrement à la ferme quand même, souvent en embarquant Wanda, qui adorait passer du temps chez eux.   
  
Noël approchant il avait proposer à Laura d’inviter tous le monde pour le réveillon. Elle avait accepter et avait proposer d’inviter aussi Tony.  
  


Les enfants étaient surexcités.  
Et certains des adultes n’étaient pas mieux.  
  
Ça changeait de ce qu’ils faisaient habituellement, en général c’était tranquille avec Cooper et Lila, parce que ni lui, ni Laura n’avaient d’autre famille. Mais là… c’était bruyant, animé, joyeux. Les chamailleries entre Tony et Steve amusaient les enfants.   
  
Laura s’appuya contre le chambranle de la porte de la cuisine et observa tous le monde, ils étaient tous autour de la table à parler et à s’amuser. Ils étaient loin des héros qu’elle avait vu à la télé en train de sauver New-York, ils étaient loin de l’équipe presque explosée qui était arrivée quelques mois plus tôt. Même si Clint repartait en mission, qu'il risquait de se faire blesser, qu'il n'était pas tout le temps là, elle ne regrettait pas de l'avoir pousser à retourner reprendre sa place dans l'équipe. C'était sa deuxième famille. Ils retissaient des liens. Et peut-être que ce qui avait été brisé allait pouvoir être réparé. Même s'il manquait Bruce et Thor.  
  
Elle sourit quand Clint vint l’enlacer et qu’il l’embrassa sur la tempe.  
  
« Hey ! Pour le nouvel an, je vous veux tous chez moi ! » Lança Tony à un moment donné alors que les enfants avaient été mit au lit et qu’ils s’étaient fait un peu plus calme quand même, pour qu’ils puissent dormir. Et la proposition fut acceptée à l’unanimité.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jour 22 : Enfant [Défi festif]  
> Fandom du 11/08/2020 au 18/08/2020 : Marvel [Fandom de la semaine]  
> écrire une fic dans laquelle Clint invite les autres Avengers à venir passer le réveillon de Noel chez lui en famille [Cap ou pas cap]  
> ACTION 241 : Passer le réveillon en famille [Foire aux folles actions]  
> Lieu du 05/09/2020 : Planète Terre [Lieu du jour]  
> Personnage du 03/12/2020 : Clint Barton [Personnage du jour]  
> Scorpion : Personnage : Clint Barton [Horoscope]  
> N : Noël [Alphabet des thèmes]  
> W : Wanda Maximoff [Alphabet des personnages]  
> Personnage 137 : Clint Barton (MCU) [Foire aux personnages]  
> Célébrité du 08/09/2020 : Jeremy Renner [Célébrité du jour]  
> Trente neuvième baiser : Un baiser sur la tempe [Le défi des baisers]  
> Défi baiser 22 : Un baiser sur la tempe [Foire aux baiser]


	23. Un robot Père Noël

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pour le 24 ♥

Il y avait eu un incendie dans l’immeuble, l’appartement où elle vivait avec Peter n’avait pas été toucher, mais l’immeuble devait subir de gros travaux. May avait été surprise de voir Tony Stark -cet homme qui avait débarqué dans leur vie à Peter et elle avec la délicatesse et la force d’un boulet de canon, et qui veillait sur Peter sans en avoir l’air et sans s’imposer, sans lui imposer quoique ce soit- leur proposer de venir s’installer à la tour Stark jusqu’à ce que l’immeuble puisse être à nouveau habité. Elle avait hésité un peu, mais elle avait accepté. Et elle ne l’avait pas regretter. Les Avengers étaient tous très sympathique, et aucun d’eux n’encourageait Peter à se mettre en danger. Au contraire.  
  
Ce matin là, à quelques semaines de Noël, elle avait vu Peter décorer le sapin avec les enfants de Clint Barton quelques jours plus tôt, et elle avait décider de faire du tri dans de vieilles affaires. Elle était retombée sur de vieilles lettres aux père Noël que Peter avait écrite quand il était petit. Elle les rangea précieusement, mais sans qu’elle n’y prenne garde une des lettres tomba.  
  
Quand Tony ramassa le papier il failli le jeter, mais il vit l’écriture enfantine. Et il comprit vite ce que c’était. En la rendant à May il lui demanda si Peter avait eu son « robot Père Noël » quand il était petit, évidement la réponse fut négative.  
  
  
Le matin de Noël arriva, et avec lui les cadeaux. Quand Peter déballa l’un des siens, il resta figer pendant un moment, le regard écarquiller. Il regarda ensuite sa tante perplexe, il se souvenait qu’il avait voulu ça quand il était enfant. Sa tante désigna Tony qui affichait un sourire fier de lui. Peter se jeta dans les bras de Tony en répétant plusieurs fois « merci », parce qu’au fond même s’il avait grandit, il se souvenait de la déception qu’il avait ressentie quand il n’avait pas reçu ce robot qu’il voulait quand il avait huit ans.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jour 24 : Père Noël [Défi festif]  
> Fandom du 11/08/2020 au 18/08/2020 : Marvel [Fandom de la semaine]  
> écrire sur Tony qui créé un Père Noël en robot pour faire plaisir à Peter [Cap ou pas cap]  
> Célébrité du 29/09/2020 : Robert Downey Jr. [Célébrité du jour]  
> Lieu du 13/10/2020 : Tour Stark [Lieu du jour]  
> Personnage du 21/12/2020 : Tony Stark [Personnage du jour]  
> Foire aux duos 26 : Tony Stark & Peter Parker [Foire aux duos]  
> Personnage 112 : Tony Stark [Foire aux personnages]  
> N : Noël [Alphabet des thèmes]  
> P : Peter Parker [Alphabet des personnages]  
> Peter Parker / Spiderman (MCU) [La semaine des personnages]  
> 77) Les 50 nuances de Marvel [Les cinquante nuances]


	24. Le plus beau des cadeaux

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> C'était pour hier, oui, désolée  
> Dédicace à Loup qui aime Fenrir et Sleipnir (et Jörmungandr et Hela même s'ils sont pas réellement présent dans ce texte ces deux là) !

Un léger mouvement sortit Clint du sommeil, l’habitude d’être un agent du SHIELD sur le qui vive faisait qu’il se réveillait facilement, pour la énième fois en deux semaines Loki se levait en pleine nuit. Si les premières fois l’archer avait penser que son compagnon avait juste soif ou quelque chose comme ça, il commençait à trouver ça bizarre. Loki se levait systématiquement toutes les nuits et disparaissait pendant quelques heures, avant de revenir se coucher comme si de rien n’était. Et Clint était bien décidé à découvrir ce qu’il faisait. Pas qu’il n’ai pas confiance en Loki -ça avait été difficile de lui faire confiance après ce que le sorcier lui avait fait- mais il était curieux. Clint attendit quelques minutes avant de repousser la couette pour se lever sans faire de bruit. L’archer ne mit pas longtemps pour descendre, il trouva Loki dans le salon, installé sur un fauteuil, une des tablettes que Tony avait conçue pour eux tous dans les mains et un casque sur les oreilles.  
  
Avec un sourire il s’approcha jusqu’à pouvoir lui enlever le casque, surprenant Loki qui le fixa avec l’air d’un enfant prit la main dans le pot de cookies.  
  
« Donc tu viens regarder je ne sais pas quoi quand tu te lèves en pleine nuit. »  
  
« Visiblement. »  
  
Clint s’assit sur le bras du fauteuil et jeta un coup d’œil à la tablette, des films de Noël, sérieusement ? Depuis quand est-ce que Loki regardait ce genre de mièvreries ?  
  
« Sérieusement ? »  
  
« J’étais curieux par rapport à Noël. Et je cherchais comment t’aider à préparer ça. »  
  
Okay. C’était définitivement mignon. Mais ça, Clint n’allait pas lui dire. L’archer poussa légèrement le dieu pour s’installer près de lui. Faisant grommeler Loki qui se cala néanmoins confortablement contre lui, en fait il était plus à moitié installé sur Clint, pour continuer de regarder le film.  
  
« Tu crois qu’on pourrait déguiser Thor en Père Noël ? » Demanda Clint au bout d’un moment, il regardait à moitié le film.  
  
« Pourquoi ? »  
  
« Parce que les enfants veulent voir le Père Noël. Et je me disais qu’il pourrait faire l’affaire. »  
  
Loki sembla réfléchir un moment et il se mit à rire en imaginant son frère déguisé en Père Noël.  
  
« Il n’a pas vraiment la carrure type, mais il pourrait éventuellement faire l’affaire. »  
  
  
  
Et quand, le soir du réveillon se déroulant à la ferme, Loki entraîna Thor dans la cuisine pour le déguiser en Père Noël avec sa magie, Clint eu du mal à ne pas rire. Grâce à une illusion de Loki les enfants -les plus jeune du moins- crurent que c’était le vrai Père Noël qui venait leur donner leurs cadeaux.  
  
« Et j’ai un cadeau spécial pour toi, Loki. » Dit Thor-Père-Noël à la fin de la distribution. Il s’était plié de bonne grâce à ce petit jeu pour les enfants parce que ça leur faisait plaisir, et quand ils étaient partit jouer, il avait distribuer leurs cadeaux à ses amis.  
  
« Pour moi ? » Loki le fixa perplexe. Il savait parfaitement quel cadeau lui ferait plaisir, mais il savait aussi qu’il ne l’aurait pas. Odin n’accepterait jamais de le laisser retrouver Fenrir et Sleipnir. Il avait de la chance d’avoir retrouver Jörmungandr sur Terre. Quant à sa fille elle venait le voir dès qu’elle en avait l’occasion. Perdu et ne comprenant pas vraiment, Loki ne vit pas son frère sortir.  
  
« Papa ! »  
« Maman ! »  
  
Et deux boulets de canons aux cheveux noirs se précipitèrent sur lui, Loki les rattrapa, sans vraiment comprendre ni réalisé. L’illusion de Thor disparu, et Thor redevint lui-même alors que Loki serrait ses deux enfants contre lui.  
  
« Mais… comment ? »  
  
Thor et Clint échangèrent un regard.  
  
« Disons juste que tu as compagnon très convainquant. » Dit simplement Thor avec un grand sourire.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jour 24 : Père Noël [Défi festif]  
> Lieu du 05/09/2020 : Planète Terre [Lieu du jour]  
> Célébrité du 08/09/2020 : Jeremy Renner [Célébrité du jour]  
> Personnage du 03/12/2020 : Clint Barton [Personnage du jour]  
> Personnage 6 : Loki [Foire aux personnages]  
> Dieu du 06/08/2020 : Loki (mythologie nordique) [Dieu de la semaine]  
> Sagittaire : Couple : Loki / Clint Barton (Marvel) [Horoscope]  
> C : Clint Barton [Alphabet des personnages]  
> Couple du 01/12/2020 : Loki / Clint Barton [Couple du jour]  
> N : Noël [Alphabet des thèmes]  
> Défi couple 433 : Loki/Clint Barton [Foire aux couples]  
> Défi Sarah et Voirloup n°218 - Ecrire une scène avec des enfants [Les défis de Sarah et Voirloup]  
> Couple 79 : Clint/Loki  
> Prompt : "Les enfants veulent voir le Père Noël"  
> Mignonnerie : Loki regarde en cachette des films de Noël pour savoir comment aider Clint à préparer cette fête [Couple, prompt, mignonnerie]  
> ACTION 248 : Recevoir un cadeau qu’on n’attendait pas [Foire aux folles actions]  
> Titre du 14/11/2020 Le plus beau des cadeaux [Titre du jour]  
> 77) Les 50 nuances de Marvel [Les cinquante nuances]


	25. Quand on oublie le réveillon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Et voilà le texte pour le 25 o/

Tout était prêt pour le réveillon. Et les Avengers étaient presque tous là. Même Thor qui était revenu d’Asgard spécialement pour passer du temps avec eux. Le fait qu’ils ne fêtaient pas Noël sur Asgard n’était pas étranger à sa venue, le blond était curieux de découvrir leurs fêtes.  
  
« Bon et il est où Tony ? » Demanda Clint.  
  
C’était lui qu’ils attendaient pour commencé, c’était Tony qui avait voulu qu’ils passent le réveillon ensemble, en leur disant qu’ils étaient une famille, okay un peu particulière mais une famille quand même. Et que de ce fait ils devaient être ensemble pour Noël.  
  
Bruce et Steve échangèrent un regard.  
  
« Vous avez une idée ? »  
  
« Il doit être dans son atelier. » Soupira Bruce.  
  
Connaissant Tony, ça ne serait pas étonnant. Il avait du se préparé pour la soirée, puis, il avait du avoir une idée « géniale » et donc il était partit dans son atelier. Et il n’avait pas du faire attention à l’heure.  
  
« Je vais le chercher. » Déclara finalement Steve en se levant pour quitter la pièce.  
  
Il descendit quelques étages pour rejoindre l’atelier du milliardaire, la musique résonnait, la porte de l’atelier était ouverte. Et Tony avait probablement dit à JARVIS de passer en mode silence, pour ne pas être déconcentré. Steve s’arrêta à la porte et regarda le génie au travail, il ne lui dirait pas parce que Tony n’avait pas besoin qu’on flatte encore plus son égo, mais même s’il ne comprenait rien à ce qu’il faisait Steve aimait bien l’observer travailler. Comme il avait apprécier de regarder Howard travailler sur ses inventions pendant la guerre. Un soupir lui échappa, Tony était un génie mais un génie particulièrement idiot par moment. Comme en cet instant. Steve s’avança pour diminuer le volume de la musique, faisant sursauter Tony qui se tourna brusquement vers lui.  
  
« Cap ? Qu’est-ce que... ? »  
  
« On t’attends pour le réveillon là-haut. » Dit Steve en désignant les étages supérieur d’un signe de tête. « Tu comptes nous rejoindre ou tu comptes rester là sans manger jusqu’à ce que tu aies finit ? »  
  
Tony cligna des yeux et jeta un coup d’œil à l’heure. Oups.  
  
« JARVIS pourquoi tu ne m’as pas rappeler l’heure ? »  
  
« Vous m’avez demander de ne pas vous déranger, monsieur. »  
  
Tony grommela un peu et adressa un regard noir à la caméra de son IA, okay il avait peut-être demander ça, mais pour le réveillon avec ses amis, non pardon, sa famille puisque c’était ce qu’ils étaient devenu depuis quelques temps.  
  
« Allons-y. » Dit-il à Steve.  
  
L’atelier s’éteignit à leur sortie. Tony et Steve rejoignirent ensuite le reste de l’équipe afin de passer le réveillon en famille.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jour 25 : Réveillon [Défi festif]  
> Fandom du 11/08/2020 au 18/08/2020 : Marvel [Fandom de la semaine]  
> écrire une fic dans laquelle Tony qui travaille sur un nouveau projet oubli que tout le monde l'attend pour le réveillon [Cap ou pas cap]  
> Lieu du 13/10/2020 : Tour Stark [Lieu du jour]  
> Célébrité du 29/09/2020 : Robert Downey Jr. [Célébrité du jour]  
> Personnage du 21/12/2020 : Tony Stark [Personnage du jour]  
> Personnage 112 : Tony Stark [Foire aux personnages]  
> N : Noël [Alphabet des thèmes]  
> I : Iron Man [Alphabet des personnages]  
> ACTION 241 : Passer le réveillon en famille [Foire aux folles actions]  
> Défi de Sarah et Voirloup n°91 - Placer le mot porte [Les défis de Sarah et Voirloup]   
> Foire aux duos 164 : Tony Stark & Steve Rogers [Foire aux duos]  
> 77) Les 50 nuances de Marvel [Les cinquante nuances]


End file.
